Stick with Me
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: In a sour mood for a month, there's nothing that could faze or lighten up Foxy. Of course, this all changed when the new animatronic came. [SEQUEL is OUT]
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

**A/N: Before you read, here are some things I probably have to clear up for a clear picture:  
Toy Foxy is indeed female. Deal with it.**

**Also, Toy Foxy is the "fixed" version of Mangle. She's got the white and pink fur and doesn't have endoskeleton showing? Yeah you know what I mean.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, DWalkthroughGuy, do not own Five Nights at Freddy's OR the cover picture used (*tear face*), and all credit belongs to the creators of such. Please, don't sue me to death. I love you.**

* * *

The toy animatronics were busy with their performances today, especially because there were three birthdays in a row they had to perform for. Now that the day was over, it was finally their time to get up and move around. It's about 11:57 now, and they were just finishing up cleaning the place. However, tonight was a different night. This wouldn't be a regular lounge time like usual. This night was special. It was the arrival of a new toy animatronic.

In intervals split between two weeks, toy versions of the old animatronics came in through delivery. First was Toy Freddy, then came Toy Bonnie, and, after three weeks time, Toy Chica arrived. Of course, the old robots were still active, they simply never performed for the kids, mostly because their appearance never...appealed to it. Bonnie for his face (or lack of it) Chica for a proper mouth (or lack of it), Foxy for his ripped suit, and Freddy for his rather inconsistent appearance among the younger, toy counterparts. This new addition was for Foxy. At least that's what it's supposed to be.

Animatronics were crowded around the Kid's Cove room, watching in anticipation as Freddy and Bonnie put the new robot together according to the instructions on the box as if it was surgery. Everyone was spectating, that is except for Foxy.

Foxy stuck around in the Parts/Service room like he always does, every day. No one this month is really sure why he's been in a bad mood, but recently, he hasn't wanted to do anything with anyone, and insisted on being by himself in the parts/service room all day and all night. Typically, he'd be willing to help out with anything or play with anyone. But now, if anyone peeked into the room, Foxy just stands there with a grumpy expression. He's conscious, but he just ignores everyone. Again, no one's sure why he's been in a grumpy mood.

Balloon Boy opens the door a bit, checking on Foxy for the umpteenth time. Everyone was a bit worried, but BB in particular was the most bothered with it. "Hey..." Balloon Boy squeaks, only his head and his arm in the room, peeking through the door. "You wanna...check out Old Bonnie and Old Freddy put together Toy Foxy?" Foxy moves his eyes and looks at Balloon Boy, but doesn't move his body. Foxy looks forward again, looking more disgruntled than before. "Come on Foxy-"

"I don't care," he grumbles.

"What was that-"

"I don't CARE!" Foxy raises his voice, causing Balloon Boy to lower a bit. BB closes the door and leaves Foxy alone.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were about finished assembling Toy Foxy. When BB reenters, Toy Chica glances at him, and Balloon Boy shakes his head. Toy Chica grumbles and looks back at the "operation". After two hours of meticulous handling, the Toy Foxy was finished. Her eyes open, blinking a few times.

"Hello?" she says. Bonnie and Freddy exchange glances, slowly form a smile and look back at the white fox. Bonnie waves. "Hi..."

"Oh my gosh, is she awake?!" Toy Bonnie yells in the middle of the crowd. "I wanna see, I WANNA SEE-"

"SSSHH!" everyone hisses. The fox swings her legs over the table and lets them hang, sitting up. She takes in the other animatronics.

"Uhh...hi...I'm Foxy!" she says awkwardly.

"Hey Toy Foxy!" Chica greets. "Great! We have a new member in our family!" The group cheers, and Toy foxy smiles.

* * *

The real Foxy, still standing in his same position in Parts/Services room, hears the cheers of his fellow friends. 'What the hell are they doing now...' he says in his mind. Of course, Foxy never actually goes out to see for himself, he shrugs it off and keeps standing still in his spot. His brow furrows, and he grumbles. "People here are just stupid...whatever it is, they better get over it. I gotta think in peace..."

Outside, the whole group was traveling in a caravan, leading Toy Foxy through the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza facility. Foxy heard the oncoming team, preparing for the worst. The chatter grew louder as the crowd eventually nears the Parts/Service room. Foxy can faintly hear the voice of Toy Freddy approaching, switching to other animatronics explaining different things. "Ooh ooh! Here's the parts and service room!" Foxy prepares for the sudden burst as the main hall fills with sound. After two seconds, Foxy listens intently and finds that everyone hesitated a bit. "Well, anyways, the office and the other party rooms are down here!" Toy Chica interrupts the quick silence, and the crowd moves on, fading away.

Foxy was still expecting them to randomly turn around and interrupt Foxy's meticulous silent solitude. However, no one did, so Foxy relaxed after an hour, about 3:05. Foxy's pretty used to time passing, and he can wait for hours on end. Going back to the new member, Foxy ruminates about him...or was it a her? He was convinced it was a female, and if it is, she didn't sound too annoying. Maybe she's getting frustrated by the outgoing outbursts of excitement the robots here were displaying. 'I'm probably the only sane one here' Foxy thinks, smirking.

The sound of Toy Foxy's tour echoed through the halls for what seemed like a snap. After another hour, the tour ended. A silent clock hung on the wall of the Parts/Service, right next to the unused surveillance camera. The clock read 4:11. 'Maybe I should go check out that Toy Foxy...' He says in the back of his mind. Foxy agrees to this and slowly opens the room door. Seeing that the coast was clear, Foxy sprints to the boys' restroom.

'Where could Toy Foxy be?' Foxy thinks angrily, berating himself for not figuring this out sooner. He sees Balloon Boy, with his striped balloon and "Balloons!" sign, roaming around the main hall to the party rooms. "Hey dork!" Foxy calls, immediately catching Balloon Boy's attention.

"Hey! Who called me tha-" he spins around and sees Foxy. "Foxy! You're out of your room-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Now help me, where's Toy Foxy at?" Foxy interrupts, maintaining his gruff mood.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not gonna hurt the thing! I just wanna see who it is." Balloon Boy, a bit skeptical what Foxy might do, but was just simply glad that he's finally talking and out of his statue-like state.

"Well, she's in Kid's Cove," Balloon Boy replies dryly. Foxy nods his head to him as a curt "thanks" and runs off to Kid's Cove. Last time he was in Kid's Cove, it was simply an empty place without anyone in it. It was simply an empty room to hold any extra supplies, but not extra animatronics. Was she an empty suit? Foxy could've sworn she heard her voice.

Everyone who sees Foxy lights up upon seeing that their pirate friend finally made it out alive. "Hey hey hey! Look who's back!" Toy Chica exclaims. Foxy waves quickly and runs to the corner of the main Show Stage, adjacent to the Prize Corner.

"Hey Foxy!" Old Freddy greets happily. "You officially back?" Foxy ignores him and stumbles to Kid's Cove.

* * *

**Hey! Glad you could make it down here! Now, call me a hypocrite, but I absolutely HATE cheesy romance stories. Don't worry, I'll try to make this as non-cliché as possible.**

**I honestly don't know why my brain decided this was a good idea, not that I hate the game or the characters, but the fact that it's a ROMANCE. THAT'S LIKE MY LEAST FAVORITE GENRE.**

**Please review! All feedback is appreciated!**

**Thanks Anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

About to enter, Foxy stops and looks back at Old Freddy. "Is it okay if I go in there?" Foxy whispers. Why was he so concerned? 'Why do I care?' Foxy says in his mind. He knocks on the wall covering half of the cove and peeks his head in. "Hello?" Foxy sees another counterpart, very close to his size despite the fact that the other newer bots are smaller than their older counterparts.

Heck, maybe she was even taller than Foxy. "Hey?" Toy Foxy says, one of her hands had an animatronic parrot sitting on it, an eyepatch on its right and the other eye just fine. She quickly mutes the parrot before it did anything stupid in front of the stranger.

"Hey..." Foxy stops. Maybe she won't be as bad. She hasn't jumped up, given a hug and asked him to get on a unicorn ride...

yet. "Are you..Foxy?" She says in a questioning tone. Foxy nods. Why was he locked up like this?

'Speak you taciturn idiot!' Foxy says in his mind. "Uh, yeah. Are you the new Toy Foxy?" He asks back, and she nods as well. After a few seconds of utter silence, Toy Foxy giggles. "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing... It's almost 6 AM, the children will be-"

"Yeah yeah I'll be back in the parts and service room." And with that, Foxy walks back to his home.

Why was he so awkward with the new girl? The other ones were just fine, but...she WAS taller, and he wasn't accustomed talking to anyone older or bigger than Foxy. He'd usually pick on the shorter ones, like Toy Bonnie or Balloon Boy, but now that she was about the same size...

Foxy ignores this and heads back into his home, looking forward to his useless standing for another twelve hours.

* * *

After another day of standing, Foxy was all about Toy Foxy. This better not be something permanent; he can't think properly now. She clouds his mind, but because of...what? He didn't like her, or never thought of romance of anyone, ever. She was just...new.

"I'll talk to her when the day shift is done..." Foxy concludes, continuing to stand there in silence. Foxy continued to stand there, growing more worried. What does this mean?

11:48, the place was clear of people, and the animatronics got to work cleaning up and bussing tables. Usually by this time, the old robots come out to help clean and stuff. Foxy, still hesitating to go out to see Toy Foxy in case anyone sees him. Fortunately for him, Toy Foxy didn't sound annoying; this gave Foxy an incentive to talk to her.

"This shouldn't be too bad," Foxy comments, waiting until 1AM, when the lounging time for the bots usually begin. He makes his way through the Main Hall, actually eager to see someone. Again, Foxy's excuse was that everyone else was annoying. The Chicas were loud, old Bonnie and Freddy are the dictators and Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy are mischievous. However, Foxy hasn't ever seen Toy Foxy before, and he hoped that she wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey Foxy!" Freddy walks by the Main Hall, on his way to the Office. "How ya been?" Foxy waves without looking at him or shifting his view. Freddy ignores his indifference as Foxy walks on past him.

Foxy passes through the Game Area, avoiding Balloon Boy and preventing any form of encounter with the Puppet, or Marionette, in the Prize Corner. Foxy knocks on the half-wall of the Kid's Cove. "Yes?" Toy Foxy says.

"Hey," Foxy replies, leaning into the room. "How's your first day?" Toy Foxy began to pet the parrot on her right hand.

"Uh...not bad?" she says, chuckling a bit. "Your friends are a bit hyper."

"They're supposed to be like that."

"No, I mean even now in the nights." Wow, someone that shares Foxy's perspectives. "I mean, I can tolerate it, but it's not..."

"...right," Foxy finishes. Toy Foxy smiles and nods. "I know." Another awkward pause took over.

"So how WAS your day?" Foxy asks again, entering Kid's Cove and sitting against the wall next to Toy Foxy. "Mine was pretty uneventful." Toy Foxy gives a light laugh.

"I can tell...anyways, all I did today was tell story after story to little toddlers." Toy Foxy rolls her eyes.

"Pretty boring, huh?" Foxy says. Toy Foxy chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, I hate tellin' stories. Especially to the lil' ones. They never listen."

"Yeah, speaking of not listening..." Toy Foxy shows her left arm to Foxy, which had a cut about three inches long, sealed up with some skillful sewing. "I had to have Marionette distract them with gifts after a kid stabbed me with scissors." Foxy's eyes widen.

"Dang."

"Yeah. Not the best feeling in the world. Luckily Chica knows how to sew." Toy Freddy laughs a high-pitched laugh, startling the two.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Foxy rolls his eyes.

"Shut up!" Foxy yells back. This only makes Toy Freddy laugh harder.

"Well, hello you two. Anyways, we're having a meeting at the fourth dining room, just so you two know." Toy Freddy stops and notices that the two were blushing. "Come on, you can make out later." Foxy throws an empty oil can at Toy Freddy's head, causing him to cackle and walk away.

"He's something..." Toy Foxy mutters.

* * *

The foxes walk in Party Room Four, everyone looking directly at the two. "Where have you been?" Old Freddy asks them.

"Making out in the corner?" Toy Freddy yells, setting off Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy. No one else laughed.

"Eyy shut up back there," Marionette walks into the room along with the two. "Am I late?"

"Well, now that we're all here..." Old Freddy ignores the three animatronics laughing. "Let's begin our discussion of the new nightguard that's arriving here pretty soon. We're not really sure why we need him, and how he'd be any help to us, but he'll be here soon, and we'll have everything figured out." Old Bonnie raises his hand, his only one. "Yes, Bonnie?"

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We're not sure, but he's not going to be an animatronic like the rest of us, that's for sure," Freddy replies.

"So we're going to have to give him a costume?"

"Maybe. But if he is, we won't have to bother him." Freddy glances at Marionette. "And he'll be the one winding up your music box, Mar." Marionette smiles wider.

"However, we're gonna need a strategy to get him in case he ISN'T an animatronic," Freddy notes. Toy Foxy raises her hand.

"Wait...why is it a deal that he isn't an animatron like the rest of us?" she asks.

"Well, we've had some...incidents...involving humans and the children. We don't want him to kill US, and then leave a vulnerability for the children, because we're not here..." Chica explains for Freddy. Freddy nods in agreement.

"We're NEVER letting it happen again; we have to be cautious and aggressive," Bonnie describes. "So what's our plan, guys?"

* * *

**This is gonna take a while.**

**Oh, and yes, Marionette is actually a Marionette, not a puppet. I don't know why people say he is and is called one, but he isn't. In most drawings of the "Puppet" in FNAF2, he's seen with an X with strings connecting his back, just like the same kind used in marionettes, but oddly this isn't seen in-game or in any of its character models.**

**I still think Mar is a Marionette and Toy Foxy is a girl. Deal with it.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	3. Chapter 3: Uneventful

Freddy thought about it. What exactly could they do stop the night guard?

"How about we go our separate ways?" Toy Bonnie says nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter does it? All we have to worry about is that he doesn't make it out alive, right? Besides, how long do we have to keep it up?" Freddy ponders a bit.

"Not long. I think about a week," Freddy says.

"Well that should be enough time for us to do something about him," Toy Bonnie concludes. The others agree. "We just have to go about on different paths so we don't get all confused on a plan."

"Toy Bonnie is right. We don't need a military strategy to take him down. We're robots!" Chica adds. Old Freddy nods.

"Alright, maybe we don't need a plan, Bonnie," Freddy says, glancing at the faceless animatronic. Toy Chica raises her hand. "Yes?"

"When will he be here?"

"I think he'll be here in...maybe three days? Yeah. Monday night. 12AM." Toy Chica nods, rendering an awkward sience. "I guess that's it?" And with that, everyone split up back to their normal relaxation time. By now, it was 5:39; time seems to pass quickly for the bots, but they get the job done.

"I guess I'll see you on the morrow?" Foxy says. Toy Foxy nods, and gets back to Kid's Cove.

* * *

Now it was about 11:58, and Foxy was actually excited to go out and meet with Toy Foxy. Since they've met, they've become pretty good friends, and Foxy isn't too afraid to show it. He has opened up a little, though, and now he's actually talking with the other animatronics.

"I think that Toy Foxy's bringing the actual Foxy back to life..." Old Chica once said to Toy Chica. Toy Chica nods.

"Well, at least he isn't being stuffy and surly like he's been this month," Toy Chica adds. "Maybe Toy Foxy's our savior..."

'12:00! Time to go see Toy Foxy!' Foxy thinks in his mind, smiling at the thought of his new friend. Foxy immediately pushes open the Parts/Service door and hurriedly makes his way to Kid's Cove. On his way, he meets Balloon Boy, noticing his rather frantic rush.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there hotshot! Don't wanna pop my balloons now!" Balloon Boy admonishes, tying another balloon shut. He was inflating new balloons to vend tomorrow, and Foxy's hook stood as a threat. "Why ARE you running anyways?" Foxy smiles. BB hasn't seen that in a while.

"Well..." Foxy rubs the back of his neck with his hook hand.

"Off to see your new girlfriend, is it?" Balloon Boy snickers, holding back a laugh. Foxy frowns, popping a balloon with his hook. Balloon Boy looks up, seeing what Foxy did. "Alright! Alright! Fine! I'll stop! Just...just don't pop all my balloons!" BB says in between laughs. Foxy rolls his eyes and continues down to Kid's Cove.

Foxy knocks on the half-wall. "Yes?" Foxy peeks in the wall. "Oh. Hey Foxy!" Toy Foxy says, waving. The pirate smiles, walking into the room.

"How bad were they today?" he says, causing Toy Foxy to sigh.

"Even worse. Five, six extra cuts maybe? They had to have the staff literally pull them off of me..." Foxy chuckles, then stops.

"Uh, wow. That's-that's pretty..."

"Yes, I know. Tomorrow I'm afraid they'll rip off my limbs. Seriously! They tried pulling on my arm, and, to their and my surprise, it NEARLY popped off. See?" She pulls on her right arm, making a pop, but not actually detaching it.

"Ohh...uh..."

"And the parrot too!" Toy Foxy pulls on her parrot firmly.

"Umm..."

"Wait, hold on...almost got it..."

"Seriously Foxy..."

"YOU'RE the Foxy!" Toy Foxy says, pulling harder. Foxy intervenes and puts his hand on top of the parrot.

"Stop. Seriously. You're scaring me." Toy Foxy laughs, and puts both of her hands down.

"Let me warn you though," she says to Foxy. "Those kids are getting meaner every day. And it's only been two days!"

"Come on, they're just kids," Foxy replies. "What's the worst they can do?" Toy Foxy puts her head on his shoulder.

"A lot..." She puts her head up and looks at him. "Look, they've already done a lot, and I can't sit out with Chica just so she can sew shut scissor wounds! I have to be out there, or else they go after BB, and he hates it when they pop the balloons."

"So? Kid deserves it." Toy Foxy glares at him angrily. "What?"

* * *

The next day wasn't any better, and Chica was especially busy sewing up the wounds on Toy Foxy's fur. "Look, honey, I can't do this everyday," Chica says, sewing shut another cut. Toy Foxy sighs.

"I hope you won't have to. I already talked to Freddy about removing scissors from the place, and maybe I could get...I don't know, get tougher fur, a stage where they can't reach me, a whole suit of knight's armor? I don't care! I just don't want to have to keep coming back because those stupid kids keep wanting to hurt me!"

"They're just kids, dear."

"I know, but..."

"Yes, yes I know. I would love to bite the head off of one of those suckers one day. But, what can I do? Not only would I be scrapped, and my reputation be ruined, but this whole place would shut down. We don't always get what we want, sweetheart," Chica says. Toy Foxy rolls her eyes. No duh.

"Thanks for the life lesson, Chica." Chica smiles.

"No problem," the chicken replies with blatant sarcasm, sewing shut the final "wound". Toy Foxy stands up and looks at herself in a mirror.

"These cuts make me look horrible..." Chica sighs in sympathy.

"I know, but at least you don't have my mouth. Maybe some time soon we might get new fur or something like that, but for now." Chica puts a wing on her shoulder. "You'll just have to act like there's nothing happening. I'm sorry." Toy Foxy smiles weakly. At least she cares.

* * *

At 10:12, when the amount of customer traffic began to die down, Foxy could hear four animatronics nearing the Parts/Service room. "Who could that be?" Foxy mutters. Everyone usually cleans up later at around 11 before they start wandering the establishment.

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and a terribly ripped Toy Foxy barge in the Parts/Service room. "What's going on?" Foxy asks Chica who was frenetically sorting through what looked to be a sewing kit.

"Ugh...one of the young ones went on a little rampage today..." Chica responds.

"Must've been on a hyper sugar rush, eh?" Old Bonnie comments. Freddy nods.

"Most likely." Freddy leads Toy Foxy to a seat as the old robots get to work. "Was he alone?" Toy Foxy sniffs and shakes her head.

"Two other kids were with him..." she says. She looked and sounded like she was just crying earlier. "I think the second kid was getting ready to take my leg off." Freddy sighs.

"We might need to get you a better room. Those kids can easily tear you up when they're on the same level as you." Bonnie nods. "Next time it could be much worse..."

"Maybe you should sit out tomorrow, we'll figure something out by then," Bonnie suggests. Everyone agrees.

"You'll just sit here with...Foxy! We'll be here from time to time during the day, right?" Chica tries, causing Toy Foxy to smile just a little. "We usually just sit around and go to sleep mode or something. Our servos don't lock up like the new guys' do."

"Like I said, we'll figure something out..." Freddy reassures, leaving the two foxes with Chica to help Bonnie in the office.

* * *

**Just decided to throw this chapter out because I have too many complete ones lying around in my doc manager.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. Chapter 4: Stick with Me

The whole room was silent as the two foxes sit against the wall as Chica flitters between Toy Foxy and the sewing kit. Foxy definitely felt bad for his toy counterpart, who felt bad for Chica for having to deal with her cuts on an everyday basis. Bonnie and Freddy already left for the office down in the back of the pizzeria, thinking of a plan to help Toy Foxy and her problem.

Chica finished the last cut. Now Toy Foxy was nearly covered in scars. Collectively, they became very conspicuous if someone stared at her for long enough. Her parrot was turned off, but even then the kids managed to get to it, and nearly ripped it right of her hand, which, well, was her hand. Chica smiles lightly. "Come on, dear. Look on the bright side. Tomorrow you won't have to deal with them AND you get to be with Foxy." Foxy smiles, but Toy Foxy's mood remains unchanged. "We've all been here before..."

"You haven't even been out there before!" Toy Foxy yells at Chica. Chica was taken aback, immediately shushing the irritated fox.

"There are still kids there-"

"Who cares about them? Who cares about them at all?!" Toy Foxy silences the whole room, and a little bit of whatever was happening outside as well. Toy Freddy peeks into the room.

"What's going on?" he says. Foxy shakes his head, and Toy Freddy leaves. Chica's smile fades as she looks at Foxy, who shrugs. Chica, hoping that Foxy would deal with Toy Foxy, leaves to join Bonnie and Freddy with Toy Foxy's problem.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes into the awkward silence (about 10:56 at the time), and Toy Foxy began to speak up. "I can't take it anymore..." she says quietly. Foxy wasn't sure if she was talking to him or she was mumbling to himself.

"What?" he says softly.

"I said, I can't take this anymore!" she says, slightly louder than before. Foxy puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, you'll live. We've got you here-"

"You guys haven't done crap to me!" she retorts, shaking off Foxy's arm. "I...I just want to be treated like the other toys. Why can't they get mangled up too-"

"Now Toy Foxy-"

"Don't 'Toy Foxy' me!" she sighs conspicuously. A pause fills the room, leaving the two muddled in mixed emotions and thoughts. She tears up. "Foxy...I-I'm sorry...please help me..." she leans her head on his shoulder, taking him in surprise. "I hope you'll stick with me..." Foxy pats her head.

"It's okay. Look, we'll deal with this, together, alright? Just give it some time," Foxy replies. Toy Foxy sniffs and smiles.

"Thank you so much!" She hugs him tightly, also taking Foxy by surprise. Foxy pats her on the back. The two conversed amicably until 5:00, the two not noticing the time that passed by them, mostly because they talked without any interruptions by any of the animatronics.

* * *

"You know what?" Toy Foxy says.

"What?"

"I think I'm actually going to go out with the kids today," she replies brazenly. "Hehe, can't believe I'm actually WANTING to do it..." Foxy smiles.

"Well, it's good to know you're confident enough. Any plans on what to do if any of the kids start acting up?" She sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know actually, but I'm hoping that several staff members will keep an eye on Kid's Cove with me. As long as they're around, I think I'll be fine." Foxy, almost out of impulse, gets up and hugs her.

"Please, please be safe?" Toy Foxy hugs back.

"I'll try to." She leaves, waving before closing the door.

"I wonder what'll be the problem now..." Foxy grumbles, looking at the clock which read 5:48.

* * *

Toy Foxy walks through the Main Hall, beaming. Chica sees her walking from the Office and gets up. "Hey Foxy!" the chicken bot calls, hurrying after her. Toy Foxy whirls around, seeing the old Chica.

"Hey Chica!" Toy Foxy replies, waving. "I think I might actually go out to Kid's Cove today!" Chica's smile begins to fade.

"I don't know about that..." she begins. "The kids...you're right. Every day they get worse, and Freddy's trying to speak with the staff for an actual stage where they can't reach you, and the employees say they'll talk to the manager about it. Besides, your fur is all ruffled and messed up, and is your parrot even working?" Toy Foxy turns on the parrot, which emits a _SQUAWK_ as it turns on. Toy Foxy giggles.

"See? It's fine. Look, I'll try to be more careful next time," she assures. Chica doesn't buy it.

"I would stay in the Parts/Service if I were you..." Toy Foxy shrugs it off. "Uh, the guy Freddy talked to talked to the manager. I think you'll have two bodyguards for today. But still..." Chica, shaking her head, heads back to the Office to join Freddy and Bonnie, who were speaking with an employee, which looked to be a manager.

Before Toy Foxy heads over to the Kid's Cove, Foxy rushes out of the Parts/Service room. "Uh...Toy Foxy?" She turns around.

"Ugh, what now?"

"I think you should listen to Chica..."

"Why? What's wrong with the kids this time?"

"Well, I heard them. The toy animatrons were worried they'd bust in into a stampede, and the adults aren't helping."

"What do you mean?"

"They're rowdy! And loud! I have a feeling..." Foxy stops. Toy Foxy waits in anticipation. "Never mind...just...just be careful alright?" Toy Foxy nods.

"Whatever happens wrong, we'll be here with each other, correct?" Toy Foxy asks for confirmation.

Foxy smiles weakly and nods. "Yeah..."

"Promise you'll stick with me?" she looks up and looks into Foxy's eyes. He smiles wider.

"I promise."

* * *

**Lol. Temper tantrums always make you feel weird after you finish writing them and then reread them. Like, you're trying to make it dramatic, and then you reread it and feel awkward. Not sure why. Same goes with fluffy loveydovey parts.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. Chapter 5: Max

**TOY FOXY'S POV**

* * *

I walk through the Main Hall, expecting today to be much better. Maybe it is going to be much better, will it? Hehe, well, whatever the outcome, I know my friend Foxy will be there! No one in the entire pizzeria seems to be wanting to talk to me or be my friend. Do they like me at all? Maybe they're just leaving me to Foxy...

Oh no...no I don't like him! No, I don't like him in that way! Is...is that why they never interrupt us EVER when we have our nightly conversations? And is that why the Toy Animatrons are always snickering at us?! Eww! No! I would never!

I step into the Game Area and see Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy talking while toy Bonnie and Chica were practicing on stage. At least they're not bothering me...

The place actually opens at around 8:00AM, so I won't have to worry about kids for a while; 6-8 is when we prep or play dead, because this is when the cooks and staff come in to get ready for the day. Lucky for me, two guards, one guy and one girl decided to come early, despite the fact that the place opens at 8. Do you guys have watches?! It's SIX! This is my lone time!

They both talk and look at their phones. Good. At least they're preoccupied...

An hour passed of playing dead, and MY is this boring. Even though the two didn't even look at me the whole time, I didn't WANT to move. Of all things I wanted to do, it wouldn't be caught moving and talking. However, this did lead to me thinking...

Why do they think Foxy and I are a good couple?

* * *

This got me thinking for a long time, and eight o' clock caught me off guard. The two "guards" turn off and put away their phones and prepare for the kids.

So do I.

The kids cheer as I peek and find that one of the workers were unlocking the front doors. 'Here they come...' I say in my mind.

The whole day was pretty peaceful: just me telling stories to the little toddlers, and anyone that wanted to go near me was assumed to be "attacking" me, so I just let the guards take over.

The real drama started in the evening. I wasn't expecting it to ramp up, especially after having the entire day without anything bad happening to me. That was the one mistake I did: I let my guard down.

It was about 7:57, and I have to say it's been a pretty good day. Some of the kids (one of them I recognize as "Max") usually came with his buddies at this time. Although there were other contenders, he was usually the main antagonist. I always hated that kid...

I mean, he IS only 8, but he's pretty dangerous. He gave me my first gash at the first day working here. Eventually other kids thought it was fun, so they joined in. But now... oh no...

He brought his buddies, and his buddies brought their buddies. It looked like a birthday party. Wait, the Toy Animatronics are singing something...everyone is singing something...

"Happy Birthday to you!" I hear them say, Toy Bonnie playing his electric guitar to the tune.

Oh great, cake. Now he'll be extra hyperactive. "Can I see Foxy mommy? Please?!" The guards were a little hesitant in letting him through as he begged his mom for permission. His mom gave him the go; I can tell because he nearly shrieked saying "YES!" The guards were about to stop the bald kid, but he bolted through them.

Uh oh...

His buddies stampeded in with them. The guards, trying to hold in all the kids, were shocked to have the sudden flood. And the stepdads were probably drinking soda and eating pizza in the party rooms...

The kids were in a frenzy! And they brought scissors! Oh goodness PLEASE!

Max was the first one in the crowd, and he gives me a really evil grimace. All I can do is shut my eyes tight and and hope for the best. The best part was I could hear the guards asking for help from the staff and the parents of the kids to help, but they weren't that urgent about it. I forced myself to smile as they cut through my fur with ease.

All of a sudden I feel a sudden pain in my left eye. I muffled my shriek, but I soon realize one of the kids pulled out my eye straight out of the socket! But that wasn't the end of it. Fur was all over the floor as they continued to rip me to shreds, and all I can do is huddle in the corners and pray for it to be over soon.

After what felt like an eternity, I could hear the screams of parents, and now the kids were dispersing all over the restaurant by now. The crowd in Kid's Cove began to die down as it began to leak to everywhere else in the place. Old Freddy, being the only one that was the least scary of the three old robots, came over to look in Kid's Cove. He shoos the kids away and whirls around to look at me.

"Are you alright?! Where is your body?!" I slowly open my eyes as I see that the kids are gone from the room. The whole place was like a warzone. I see that my my whole body was gone, that is except for the head. My eyes began to widen.

"Wha..."

* * *

"It's okay, Foxy! Just wait until the whole thing is over!" Freddy reassures me. Kids were screaming and scrambling all over the place, sounds of plates shattering and balloons popping resonated throughout the whole facility, usually causing a break of the chaos with a few shrieks from the kids, immediately returning to its loud and anarchic state.

A kid tried to get to Kid's Cove, but Old Freddy towers over him, causing him to run away. I smile. He's not bad for a robot leader.

"I'll set you to sleep mode!" Good! I need to get away from the noise and the children! Freddy reaches to the back of my head, opening what felt like a hidden panel. "On three: one, two, three!" He flicks a switch and closes the panel, activating what felt like a sedative, but was really all my systems starting to go on standby.

I let the noise fade away as I close my eyes...

* * *

**I swear I will not copy The Purge. I promise.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	6. Chapter 6: Quest

**STILL TOY FOXY'S POV**

* * *

As my systems begin to reboot, I open my eyes slowly...

I think it's been a few hours before the whole place began to die down, because now it looks dark and empty. My fur was EVERYWHERE—little shreds, big mats, small tufts. Where is everybody? I look down at myself.

Or whatever was left of myself.

All I had was a little bit of my head, and a bit of metal below it, which I think is my neck. I roll my head across the floor, trying to find wherever the rest of my body was located. The moon was the only source of light, which was pouring through the windows. I spot what looked to be my metallic endoskeleton with a leg attached...but without the fur coating. Well, at least it looked my skeleton...

Ignoring what it looked like without the fur, I made my way through the restaurant and found the body and leg, which took me quite a while considering I didn't have a full body to use. After some searching through the whole place, I found another leg of mine, snapped it back on. Realizing I was alone, my instincts hit me.

I have to find Foxy.

I stumble through the dark establishment, occasionally bumping into a wall or a table. I couldn't hear anyone anywhere. What's happening? Where is everyone? Then I hear a fall in a dark room at one of the party rooms. I walk to the direction of the sound. That's no robot...

The squeaking of my metal joints must've roused who (or what) ever fell; I hear a slight sound of something getting up. Is that...

"MOMMY!" A familiar voice screams into the darkness. Max! I freeze. What if he tears me up again?

* * *

I don't think he was crying, because he had a huge grin on his face even before he saw me. I keep my smile; I am the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

His grin widens further as he makes a run for me, his arms outstretched. An analog clock on one of the walls near the party rooms reads 12:32. I spot a glint of metal on a table on Party Room 2, which looks to be a leg. Taking my chance, I make my way around the table, snapping it directly onto my endoskeleton without using anything. With both legs on, I think I can make it for a bit longer...

The kid was giggling maniacally as I look further into the rooms for another body part. I walk deeper into the party room sections and find an arm with a glove on the floor on the corner. It was so covered by the chairs I nearly missed it. Luckily, I dodged Max and avoided him. I snap it on and look for the last part that I was missing: my parrot.

I cornered myself! I back up, fearing Max's strong grip, tearing me apart, even worse than I was before. He crawls on the table, avoiding any path of escape.

Except for the bottom...

As Max approaches me, knocking over cheap, paper party hats aside, I dive under the table, using my two legs and only arm to keep me upright. Max arrives at the corner I was in; by that time, I was at the other side already. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Max screams, cracking the silence.

I walk to the office, which was the only place I haven't checked, and there it was, on top of the scattered papers and pencils, was my parrot arm. Smiling, I grab it quickly and think of an escape. The Office's only doorway was the one I entered! Max pushes down a chair, making a loud bang as it hits the floor. He grins and slowly walks to me, knowing I was trapped.

Thinking quickly, I look around the room for any, ANY mean of escape. Max, making this moment as dramatic as he can, walks slowly towards me with a menacing grimace, trying (but failing) to strike fear purely from his look. What I truly fear is what he plans to do to me.

* * *

Seeing I have no other choice, I instinctively jump up to the ceiling, hanging from it like a spider. Max looks up at me, and his face changes from one of complete intimidation to one of absolute terror. I was much higher up. Do I look more menacing in this pose? Apparently I am! Max falls to the ground and backpedals away from me.

Got that taken care of...

I reach the right vent, bust it open and crawl through it. I reach the other side, and much to my dismay, I'm back to the party rooms again. This time, I spot Max, huddled up in a corner. It's hard to see from the bad lighting, but I think he was at the point of tears. Slowly, I shimmy on the floor and make it through the hallway without him doing anything. Either he didn't notice or he was simply too scared to do anything.

I make it to the Parts/Service room and open the door. No one appeared to be in it, but I had to check. Foxy is ALWAYS in here... I should call him out. He likes to play hiding games with me.

What I expected to be a voice was an unintelligible garble of pure static. I coil back. What...what have they done?! I try saying something again, and the static was the only thing that managed to slip through my voice box. In the distance, I hear Max beginning to sob. I guess random static in the dark after seeing a scary endoskeletal robot hanging from the ceiling would scare me too.

'So?' I think in my mind, smirking a little. 'Kid deserves it.'

* * *

**Did you get this night's reference? SERIOUSLY?!**

**If you don't, it's "Mangle's Quest", dummy.**

**Max is also douche.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	7. Chapter 7: Promises

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**Also, Bonbon is referring to Toy Bonnie, but never Old Bonnie (unless specified). Just wanted to clarify that; I'm using that name later on in the story.**

* * *

The robots began to emerge from a hidden room in the Parts/Service room. Toy Bonnie was the first to look at the intruder. "Guys, it's just..." His eyes widen when they meet Toy Foxy's. He begins to shake very slightly. "U-uh..."

The other animatronics begin to look at whatever Toy Bonnie was so stuck on. Toy Chica covers her mouth. "Toy Foxy?!" She screams. She runs up to the incredibly dismembered fox and drags her inside the Parts/Service room. Toy Chica shuts the door behind her. "Oh my gosh! What-what happened?!" Old Freddy looks at Toy Foxy.

"Toy Foxy!" He says, kneeling down beside her. "I-I'm sorry for putting you to sleep mode! I wasn't aware-" Toy Foxy puts a finger over his mouth. "W-well...say something!" Toy Foxy shakes her head. Freddy insists. "Come on!" Toy Foxy demonstrates her static gibberish.

Toy Foxy takes a blank piece of paper with the title "MY DAY AT THE NEW FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA" and grabbed a pencil. She writes "voicebox is broken". Freddy nods. "I heard a kid outside," Old Bonnie adds. "He said something like 'You can run but you can't hide' or something like that."

Toy Foxy nods. She writes down something on the paper: "Yes. That's Max, the kid that started the whole thing. Still outside. where did u guys hide?"

"We hid in the basement..." Chica says quietly. Toy Foxy frowns.

"why didnt u bring me?!" She wrote. Old Chica rubs the back of her neck and shrugs.

"Freddy said-"

"Hey! Don't blame me here! Kid's Cove was crowded, and we were trying to order the place!" Chica nods. 'There you go' her expression said. Toy Foxy's expression lightens when she writes something on the back of the paper.

"where is foxy?" Marionette motions for her to follow him as he opens the basement door and leads her downstairs.

"We'll stay up here if you like," Marionette whispers at the top of the staircase. Toy Foxy nods and smiles, writing "thank you!". She takes two sheets of paper in case they have another long conversation.

* * *

Foxy hears someone go down the staircase. "Go away," he states plainly but firmly. Toy Foxy stops, should she go back up? She writes something, quickly crumples it up and throws it at Foxy's head. "Hey!" He looks up at the staircase and sees Toy Foxy in her mangled state. "Oh..." His mood immediately changes from suppressive to relieved. He takes the piece of paper and unfolds it.

"I missed you!" Foxy smiles. He runs up the stairs and hugs her fragile skeleton. "What happened to you?" His voice goes quiet. Toy Foxy frowns, as if she was hurt. She writes something down. "Just talk!"

Toy Foxy shows Foxy the first message she wrote "voicebox is broken" and shows him the new message she just wrote "max and co. ripped and tore me apart".

"Aww...it's okay lass...we'll get ya fixed up, yes?" Foxy looks at a Toy Foxy, but she wouldn't look back. "You don't have to be ashamed, Foxy..." Toy Foxy makes a garble of static. "I promised I would stick with you." She looks up at him and smiles. 'He kept my promise...' she thinks.

"Look, I PROMISE I'll get you fixed, alright?" Foxy reassures her, trying to make her feel better. Apparently, it worked. 'Is-is this why they ship us together?' She hugs him again.

"Another promise?" She writes on the paper.

"Yeah, why not?" Foxy smiles his cute chuckle...his VERY cute chuckle... "Come on, I promise to get ya fur too..."

"ANOTHER promise?" She writes. He chuckles and nods.

"You have a problem with it?" Toy Foxy smiles her cute smile...her VERY cute smile...

"Well, we better get started with your voicebox first. We'll work on it while you're here," he says. "Lighten up. We'll get through it! Right?" Toy Foxy nods weakly. "Right?" Foxy repeats, getting her to nod a bit stronger. "Good!"

* * *

It was nearly 1:32, and Marionette looks down the stairs to check on the two foxes. "Uh...you guys okay down there?" He sees the two staring at each other and closes the door.

Everyone looks at Marionette after he closes the door, the robots watching with clear anticipation. "Well?" Toy Freddy asks with one raised eyebrow. "What ARE they doing?" Everyone sighs, obviously knowing what Toy Freddy was thinking of...

"Um...they were talking...actually..." Marionette replies, trying to shake the image out of his head now. Toy Freddy leers.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! Go see for yourself!" Mar walks away from the door. Suddenly, the door behind him opens, revealing Foxy and Toy Foxy, Foxy holding a little box in his hand, and Toy Foxy holding the papers that she used to communicate. "See?!" Marionette says, winding up his music box to calm himself down.

"Um...hey! Any of you know how to fix a voicebox?" Foxy says, shutting the door behind him. Bonnie raises his hand.

"I do," the faceless bot offers. Foxy smiles, handing him Toy Foxy's voicebox. "Um...wow. This looks pretty bad..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is," Foxy comments. Toy Foxy started jotting down a message.

"max is still out there" she shows the others her paper.

"Let's get that taken care of..." Old Freddy sighs, opening the door of the Parts/Service room. Everyone except for Toy Foxy follows Freddy.

* * *

"Hey! Wanna go take the kid?" Foxy says. "It's practice for the new night guard! He comes tomorrow night. Also, don't you hate that kid?" Toy Foxy simply shakes her head, too tired to do anything. Foxy shrugs and follows the rest of the animatronics. They noticed that the cameras turned on.

"The cameras are on!" Toy Bonnie remarks. "That kid's probably watching us!"

"From where?" Toy Chica asks.

"From the office, stupid!" Toy Bonnie replies. "Call dibs on the vent to the left!" Toy Bonnie sprints ahead, and the other animatronics spread out to different parts of the restaurant to appear natural. Foxy, confused, just stands there. He looks at the single light bulb in the office, a monitor upright.

* * *

**Yes, yes. I am aware Mangle starts in Kid's Cove, but I am putting her here so it makes sense in the story. Besides, this isn't even Jere-bear, the upcoming security guard. ALSO, Toy Foxy and Foxy DID NOT kiss in the basement! Staring =/= Kissing**

**Trust me, Max'll be fine.**

**I think.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	8. Chapter 8: Soon

Foxy stands in the blinding light, a feeling of numbness filling his legs, slowing making their way upwards. Max kept the flashlight on Foxy, as Max figured out that it locked him up. The numbing feeling quickly travels up Foxy's neck. Foxy panics. He remembers this...

The pirate fox panics even more as the numbing feeling nears his head, his eyes forcefully fixated on the flashlight that Max tauntingly flashed constantly. Each time he flashed the bright light in the nearly pitch black hallway, a throb in the back of his head grows stronger. After another second, the numb reaches the top of his head, an acute pain shoots up Foxy's neck; Foxy passes out, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Foxy begins to open his eyes, his vision severely blurred. His vision begins to clear as he regains the rest of his senses. He tries to get up, but a metal hand stops him. Foxy quickly turns to see who's it is. It was Toy Foxy's. She was shaking her head "no". Foxy lies back down. She holds up a piece of paper she wrote earlier.

"How ya feelin'?" it said. Foxy reaches the back of his head, which still had a dull throb knocking from inside his skull.

"Head hurts..." Foxy manages to grumble, shutting his eyes tightly as the thought of the headache caused the pain to knock slightly harder. Toy Foxy had a sort of pitying expression.

"can I get you anything?" she holds up another message. Foxy smirks.

"Well, can I at least sit against the wall like we did?" he asks. Toy Foxy did a laughing motion, but didn't make any sound, before nodding. It looked weird. Foxy sits up and slides himself so he was leaning against the wall. "No offense, but you look like a spider," he notes, commenting on her poise. She nods, writing "I know".

"What happened?" Foxy asks. "To me?" Foxy sorts through a pile of pre-written pieces of paper and picks out one in particular. She holds it to Foxy.

"You fainted in the hallway, so I went out and dragged you back here with me :)" Foxy smiles.

"Thanks..." he says. He looks at the clock near the surveillance camera. "2:03..." he mumbles. "How is Max still managing?" Right as Foxy said that, I child shrieks from the Office. Foxy gets up and opens the door, revealing Toy Bonnie holding Max by the shirt collar. The kid was sobbing now, and he was flailing as he's picked up off the ground.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" he says in between sobs. Toy Bonnie sighs. Old Freddy comes out of his corner of the hallway and walks to the screaming boy. When Max saw more animatronics nearing him, he began to flail harder and scream louder, resulting in Toy Bonnie being kicked in the chest.

"Ow!" he accidentally lets go of Max, who bolts right out of the Office and through the hallway. Foxy sees him and snags him by the shirt collar right before he rounds the Main Hall to the exit. The other animatronics walk over to where Foxy was at. He was obviously much taller and grown, so he could hold Max farther out where his legs and arms couldn't kick him.

"Well, we caught him..." Toy Chica says.

"What took you guys so long?" Foxy groans, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well, we didn't want to scare the poor thing!" Chica replies, glaring at Toy Bonnie. "So we took our time and did things slowly."

"The better question is," Old Bonnie says. "What happened to YOU?" He still had Toy Foxy's voicebox in his hand, and he was still fiddling with one of the metal casings, figuring out how to take it off.

"Oh, I felt my servos locking me up..."

"Bright flashes?" Bonnie guesses, earning a nod of confirmation from Foxy. "Yeah. Haven't seen you lock up in a while." The last time Foxy locked up was when a power outage three months ago suddenly went away, and the bright, sudden lights juxtaposed the dark, freezing his servos.

* * *

Foxy looks down at the kid he was holding, who had calmed down and stopped struggling, instead, he was fighting the drowsiness that began to take over him. It was 2 AM, after all. "What do we do with this?" He holds him up, waking Max up a little.

Toy Foxy emerges from the Parts/Service room, causing Max to flail violently. She holds up a paper.

"Sit down the tables and sleep for a bit" it said. Max squinted a bit to see, and so did Foxy. Foxy nods and delivers the boy to the Game Area, plops him down, and points his finger down, signaling "Stay".

The other robots walk over to the Parts/Service room, leaving Max alone. They certainly taught him a lesson, mortifying him and keeping him awake, and neither did he want to move out of his seat, scared of what the robots might do to him if he does.

* * *

Everyone was chatting in Party Room 2 and the Office, Toy Bonnie keeping a constant eye on Max in front of the Show Stage.

Foxy and Old Bonnie however were at the far end of the table, trying to fix Toy Foxy's voicebox. "Look, you join the rest, I'll figure this thing out," Old Bonnie finally says.

"Uh, you sure?" Foxy replies, definitely wanting to help in his friend's reparation.

"No, it's fine." Bonnie takes a screwdriver and takes out a part, analyzing its problem. Foxy, who was still a little hesitant to leave, finally goes with the rest of the animatronics conversing.

* * *

Old Bonnie smiles longingly, happy that no one else, especially Foxy, was bothering him while he continues to fix Toy Foxy's mechanical larynx as best as he can. "Soon...Toy Foxy..." he whispers to himself. "Soon..."

* * *

**Hmm...wonder what he means? **

**FOR ALL OF THOSE WANTING MORE OF THE OTHER STORIES THAT I WRITE: I am so sorry for not working on them. Every time I publish or write a new story, I'm like addicted on working on it. Then it desensitizes, and I get back to working on the other stories equally.**

**Don't worry, I'm working on The Band, The Fiction, Demoman's Silly Pirate Adventure* and Alex and Steve. I'll have some new chapters on some of them soon, but for now, let me enjoy my totally-100% creative new plotline while I can. Thank you for understanding.**

**Thanks anyways!  
****-DWalkthroughGuy**

***title truncated due to length, full title: Demoman and His Friend's Silly Pirate Adventure**


	9. Chapter 9: Mangle

"What?!" Foxy exclaims, causing Freddy to put his hands up in defense. "What do you mean she has to work?!" Freddy begins to stutter.

"Well it's-it's just-"

"Just what?" Foxy lowers his voice a bit, but it was loud enough for the other animatronics to hear him. "What, that the money is more important than the-"

"Foxy!" Freddy finally snaps. "I'm not saying none of you guys are important! What I'm saying is, she neither does it or she's thrown out! We can't afford another animatronic lying around in the restaurant! The four of us old animatronics are already enough for maintainance to worry about. We DON'T need another one!" This causes Foxy to stop, and a pause besets the two. After a minute of disbelief, Foxy glares at Freddy and storms back to the Parts/Service room.

* * *

Foxy listens to the toy animatronics outside practicing for the day. It was only 8 o' clock and he was already getting angry. He plops down in his usual corner and glancecs at Old Chica and Old Bonnie, who were staring at him. "What?" Foxy says.

Bonnie gets back to fixing Toy Foxy's voicebox. "I know, I don't want her to work today either..." Chica speaks, going silent after that. Foxy sighs audibly, thinking about how he wanted to rip off Freddy's head.

Foxy was a bit skeptical with Old Bonnie, who knew that Foxy and Toy Foxy both developed a soft spot for each other. Foxy knew something was up with him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it good or what? Again, he wasn't sure what it was, but he had a gut feeling whatever was up with Bonnie wasn't good. Why was he different from everyone else?

Foxy sighs again in his mind, certain that whatever bad was to happen to him, it would definitely be soon...

* * *

At the end of the day, at around 11:30, Old Freddy called everyone to a meeting. "Alright everyone! As you all were probably anticipating, tonight is the night of the new night guard! Uh, well, tonight we'll go pretty easy on them..." Freddy thinks for a minute. "How about just the Toy Animatronics for tonight. We'll see if he tries to harm us, and if he doesn't we'll leave him be for the rest of the week of his work." The others agree. "Alright! Remember, just let the Toy Animatronics take over for now. For tonight, everyone else stick to their normal places and stay there until he's gone, and make sure none of you move; those cameras are on the whole time."

Toy Foxy timidly raises her hand. "Uh-uh...am I going?" Freddy thinks about what Foxy said to him earlier, and shakes his head.

"No, Toy Foxy. You don't have to go this time. Just stay and rest for tonight. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day tomorrow..." Freddy couldn't help but feel bad for her; every day she had to go through being taken apart.

"Okay..." she smiles, glad she didn't have to move at all. Her whole day consisted on the guards putting her together after every shift they had.

* * *

It was 3:43PM the following day, and Foxy woke himself up a little from his half-slumber. "What's that?" he looks around, finding that he was alone in his room. It wasn't loud, and it definitely wasn't from a kid, but it sounded to be like a conversation between the animatronics. Foxy finds a "-Sorry!- OUT OF ORDER" sign and opens the Parts/Service room door, checking to see if there was anyone in the main halls or party rooms looking at him. Foxy knew it was from Kid's Cove, because he could see Old Freddy blocking the doorway. Foxy flips down his pirate eye patch to give him a pirate disguise.

A kid walks up to him. "Hey! Who are you?!" he says loudly. Foxy grins.

"Arr! I'm Foxy, the Pirate Fox!" He kneels down to his height. Of course, he isn't responding, and he runs off to the party rooms. Foxy shrugs, stands up and continues to the Kid's Cove. Apparently, his disguise is working. "Uh, what's up?" Foxy peeks into the room and sees all of the old animatronics surrounding Toy Foxy, being reassembled by three of the employees. She looks like she was crying, but without her voicebox, she didn't make any sound. Foxy sticks down the out of order sign right next to where Freddy was standing.

"The kids...they're keeping the onslaught coming, every day. Now they have to put the girl together after every shift. It's sad really," Freddy sighs. "But, we're keeping her." Foxy didn't frown at this, instead, he had a feeling of absolute guilt, as if he wished the burden was put on him, and not on poor, innocent, Toy Foxy.

An employee barges into Kid's Cove, looking slightly irritated. "Hey! You guys done with Mangle yet?" he says, sounding as if he just ran a mile to get to Kid's Cove.

The girl with the blonde ponytail shakes her head, causing her hair to sway conspicuously to the side. "I think we're missing her voicebox?" Another girl with long, flowing red hair corrects,

"I think it was gone when she started today." The worker that entered the room sighs.

"Boss is calling a meeting. Just call it a day. Come on," the employee leads the three workers working with...Mangle?...out of the room and into the office.

"I guess they're calling you Mangle, huh?" Bonnie (tries) to smile, looking up at Mangle. She looks up and slowly forms a weak smile, her body not securely put together, and still pretty loose on some parts. Every part of fur except for her head was gone, and the feathers that were hand-crafted onto the parrot were missing as well.

'He's not half bad,' Mangle says in her mind. Bonnie looks back down at the voicebox he was still trying to fix, trying not to make an awkward staring contest. Everywhere he goes, he always bring the voicebox with him, examining and trying to repair it with every chance, always looking downwards half the time. Sometimes he'd run into walls or tables, too invested to pay attention to his surroundings. 'And he's really into fixing my voice...'

* * *

Mangle sits up, trying not to make it look like she was crying. Foxy smiles at Mangle, who smiles back. 'I'm okay,' she mouths, eliciting a giggle from Foxy, who shot back a thumbs up. He takes one last glance at the two: just Mangle and Bonnie, sitting at Kid's Cove, communicating. Apparently, Bonnie is exceptional at reading lips, which was strange considering that robotic jaws and lips can be difficult when it comes to decoding what the robot is saying.

Despite this, the two "talked" for five minutes, before Freddy reminded Bonnie that they had to leave before the kids find him.

Foxy, along with the rest of the old animatronics, trudge back to the Parts/Service room. "You seem to like Mangle quite a bit, don't you, Bonnie?" Chica comments, flashing him a quick smile. Bonnie's ears stick straight up.

"Uh-uh, well-"

"Oh come on..." Chica eggs him on.

"Uh..."

"You know what we mean..."

'Yeah, "we" as in Freddy and I agree with her...' Foxy says in his mind.

"I don't-" Bonnie stops for a moment and thinks very carefully what he is about to say.

"Not in THAT way...no..." he finally continues. Lucky for him, he doesn't have a face to show his sheepish grin and blushing cheeks. Chica chuckles, shaking her head, and sitting back down in the Parts/Service room with the rest of the animatronics. Bonnie mumbles something inaudible and sits across from Chica, internally smiling as he thinks of his new friend Mangle.

And for some reason, Foxy was a bit jealous of him.

* * *

**Yes, I lied again. I probably won't be releasing another chapter of anything until I feel like it. I'm very sorry, I just really love how this is going.**

**Thank y'all for the support I've been getting! This is my first romance AND FNaF fanfic, so KUDOS to all who have reviewed so far! Again, all feedback is quite appreciated, so drop a review if you haven't already**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	10. Chapter 10: Kind

It was 11:47, and the animatronics gathered again for the second night. "Alright," Freddy begins, obviously disgruntled.

"So, what do we do?" Bonnie asks.

"We're taking this guy down..."

"What? What did he do wrong?" Foxy questions, remembering that they wouldn't hurt the night guard unless he tried to harm the robots.

"Well..." Toy Bonnie begins. "It all started when we TRIED to go easy on him..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK WOO**

The phone call finishes as Jeremy leans back in his seat, trying on the new Freddy Fazbear mask and the flashlight a bit, sighing out of boredom. He looks back at the vent blind spots and checked the main hall with his flashlight. He waited until 1:35 before he decided to do something.

'I guess a soda wouldn't hurt...' Jeremy thinks in his mind, getting up from his swivel chair. He carries his flashlight, but not his mask. 'None of them are coming out yet...'

He walks through the main hall and looks at the different party rooms as he passes by, nearing the kitchen door. Jeremy opens it slightly, peeking inside. Toy Chica, who hid in the girls' bathroom, gets a bit curious of what his motives were, so she decides to follow.

Marionette, who was snoozing lightly in his gift box, hears the music box begin to slow down and fade away. He lifts an eyelid, and waits for the new night guard to rewind his new music box, as Marionette expected him to be late for a little, so he closes his eyes a bit. After waiting for thirty seconds, Marionette decides he had to go tell Jeremy. 'I'll just lightly admonish him...' he says in his mind, getting out of his box. He lets his "Pop Goes the Weasel" song to signal his escape.

Jeremy finishes filling a large soda with his favorite drink and stabs a straw into the cup, taking a satisfying sip. Opening the door, he checks for the animatronics, keeping his lips pursed on the straw, and makes his way through the hall back to his office.

Toy Chica makes her way through the main hall at a walking pace. "He's kinda cute..." she whispers. Marionette exits his Prize Corner and slides through the floor. Jeremy, hearing the music box of Marionette, raises an eyebrow, sure that it was something that played automatically. Marionette hops to the new night guard. "Heey!" he says.

Jeremy shrieks, and, out of instinct, throws it at the direction of the unexpected scream. His large soda not only splashes into a bit of Marionette, but the rest of his soda (which missed Marionette) lands on Toy Chica. The robot chicken gasps before glancing at Marionette, who stares back, before shutting down. Jeremy, unsure of what he did, drops his cup and runs straight back to his office.

* * *

"And, that's why you guys are going brutal on him?" Foxy asks after Toy Chica finishes her story. "After he splashed soda on you and electrocuted you? Yeah, pretty believable story..." Foxy rolls his eyes profoundly.

"Well, he shut me down completely, and if I wasn't close to the Parts/Service room so someone like Bonnie or Chica couldn't bring me in, I would've been permanently disabled!" Toy Chica explains, irritated about Foxy's sarcastic response.

"I'd appreciate it if ALL of us attacked him tonight," Freddy interrupts. "Not just the toys, and especially you too Foxy..."

"But-"

"Yes, we ALL knew about your servo incident, but we need all hands on deck for tonight, so I think you should be back with the rest of us." Silence falls upon the room, and the animtronics get to work in continuing to their original spots, preparing for the night ahead of them.

* * *

Foxy embraces his inevitable fate. He sees a paper lying next to him. "You'll be fine :)" it reads. Foxy looks up to see Mangle, who smiles at him. Foxy smiles back.

"Um, hey, uh, I'm pretty done with your voicebox, Mangle. But I'm not entirely sure if I can get it plugged in right, so it might come out as static again. Just try to find the right wire, and that may help. But, other than that I think it'll work just fine," Bonnie explains. Mangle stares at him with absolute thankfulness, grins, and jumps up to give him a hard hug. Bonnie hugs back.

"Aw. They're cute," Old Chica says to Foxy. "Don't ya think?" Foxy returns a soft smile.

"So be it..." He mutters. Mangle releases from her hug and gives Bonnie a kiss on the forehead '...and then that...' He stutters in his mind. Mangle looks proudly at the voicebox, which looked better than before, and she immediately plugs it in.

All that came out was static. "Again just try different configurations of plugging it in; you'll get it right," Bonnie reassures, sitting down against the wall. Mangle looks at Foxy, who looked to be glaring at the shut down animatronic distastefully.

Foxy looks at the fox staring at him. "Hey, so uh..." Foxy begins. Mangle tilts her head a bit (much like a dog). 'How do I say this...' His mind scrambles. After thirty seconds of awkward stuttering, Old Freddy walks into the room, purposefully falling down on the ground near Foxy's feet, his tophat rolling off his head.

"Sory to interrupt, but it's almost 12:00, mind you. You should all be back in your places before Jeremy arrives," he says, still on the ground. Foxy waves to Mangle, who waves back. After opening the door, Mangle gives a wave to Bonnie, who gives one back.

When the door closes, Foxy leans on the other side of the Parts/Service room that the camera couldn't see, which was where he hid in the beginning of the night. Foxy thought to himself, blushing, 'I'm...I'm in love with the only other one of my kind...'

'I'm in love...' Mangle thinks, lying in Kid's Cove. 'With someone that isn't even my own kind...'

* * *

**OH SNAP**

**We're getting the love on.**

**Also, why didn't Jeremy just put on a lid on his drink?**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	11. Chapter 11: Crowd

Foxy waits until everyone leaves the Parts/Service room before doing anything himself. He was smiling and blushing and nervous and sweating even though he was a robot and...

His emotions were all in a muddle, his mechanical heart was racing, EVERYTHING was racing...

Was he really falling for his only best friend?

"Foxy!" Freddy hisses, snapping Foxy out of his trance. "Stop hyperventilating and get going!" Foxy chuckles to himself and smiles. 'Hopefully my servos don't lock up...' he thinks, opening the door of the Parts/Service. He looks out the little crack. Finding that the night guard wasn't flashing the light, he stands in the hallway, getting ready to attack.

* * *

Toy Bonnie made some hand signals to Toy Chica, who nods in response. She jumps into the office, and much to her surprise, she saw what looked to be Freddy. "Uh..." she begins. "I could've sworn it was the night guard..." she scans...it...for any sex offender status, getting negative results. Toy Chica, still confused, walks away, the lights shuttering as she makes her way back to the party rooms.

Toy Bonnie decides to swoop in next. He hops into the office, only to find the same Freddy Fazbear mask on. He slides to peek into the eyes of the head, which seemed to follow him as he moved, and eventually he gave up and went back to the vents, as scanning a Freddy head wouldn't really mean anything. He crawls back to the party rooms, where he meets with Chica. "Uh, is that even the new night guard?" Toy Bonnie asks innocently. Toy Chica smirks.

"We'll find about that, Bon-Bon," she says, giving his head a light rub. Toy Bonnie always liked it when she called him that...

The plastic chicken gives Foxy the signal, who begins his sprint down the hallway. All of a sudden, a flashlight was shining in his face, causing him to fall back a little. He eventually stops and dives under a party room table.

"What was that?" Toy Bonnie whispers, receiving a shrug from Foxy as a response. Mangle, who was using her "hang-from-the-ceiling-like-a-spider" trick, makes it to the party rooms with the toy animatronics.

"Heeey..." she tries to say, only to be transformed to a horrifying jolt of static. She learned how to cut off the signal of the wireless cameras with her amazing voicebox. 'Is this shooting radio signals or something?'

Mangle finds her way to the right air vent, disappearing into it after she closes the lid. "You go girl!" Toy Chica whispers. She takes her cupcake and stands out in front of the hallway. A bright light shines in her face, but she stands still, trying to be as still as she could. She could see the thing in the office jump a little at the sudden sight of her, and for some reason, it wasn't wearing a Freddy mask. "Wait a minute..."

It quickly puts down the flashlight and puts up the monitor, winding up what sounds to be a music box. "Is that the..."

"That's the night guard, ya blockhead!" Foxy says at the end of the hallway. Jeremy puts down the monitor and checks the vent lights. Mangle stares back at the blind spot camera, causing Jeremy to jump again. Instead, he sits down in his seat, flashing Toy Chica again.

Now it was time for the other old animatronics to join the fun. The light from the flashlight gets in Foxy's eyes...

...but luckily Old Chica stands in front of it. "I got you, Foxy," she states plainly, outstretching her arms like a real bird. Foxy exhales in relief, the numbness leaving his legs shortly after.

Mangle enters the office, her static at full blast, opening her wide, endoskeleton jaws. 'I hope I look scary and not like a total idiot...' she thinks, keeping her eyes unblinking.

* * *

Jeremy stares at the three animatronics in the hallway, the only exception being Foxy, who was blocked by Old Chica. He quickly checks the vent lights, only to see Balloon Boy. Reflexively, Jeremy dons his Fazbear mask, successfully deterring Balloon Boy.

But now Mangle is in his office, and she was looking down at poor Jeremy. He jumps in surprise, not because of the metal, robotic fox hanging from the ceiling, but because the music box was about to go out. He immediately puts up his monitor to wind up Marionette's favorite tune and flashes his light at the hallway a couple more times. Mangle grins malevolently; this was her chance.

Just as she was about to come swooping from her perch, Bonnie dives into the scene, the old one, and outstretches his hand to Jeremy. The night guard immediately puts on his mask, and the lights begin to flicker. Bonnie goes away, and after telling the others in the hallway that it's just a Freddy head, Toy and Old Chica walk back to their places.

However, Foxy and Mangle stick to their spots. Jeremy, who decides to put down his mask, flashes the light down the hall.

'Again, my chance...' Foxy gets her legs ready as she warms up for a big bite in the head. 'Swoop, and bite. Swoop, and bite...' Suddenly, she hears MORE footsteps in the hallway. 'Oh...what now!' She turns around to see Foxy sprinting down the hallway. 'You know what? Screw you, I'm going in.' She swoops down, emitting a loud shriek she didn't know she could make even with her broken voicebox.

Instinctively, Jeremy ducks under his desk, and Mangle collides with the wall, causing her to fall over and land painfully to the floor. Foxy, who was still sprinting down the hall, became...angry...for some reason...and plows through the desk, not bothering to stop and look who was under it.

The desk was overturned, but so was Foxy, who flew into the wall just as Mangle had. Jeremy slides from under the upturned desk and sees the two foxes lying on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screams. "WHA-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

The other animatronics heard Jeremy's scream and decide to rush over to the office directly to the main hall, no strategies allowed. Old Bonnie arrived first, as he was already in the left vent. First, he looked at the thing with the Freddy head on... 'Nothing strange here...'

Next, the mess that used to a be a desk.

* * *

**LOL! At least they didn't land in that awkward position...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	12. Chapter 12: Confession

The other animatronics round the main hall corner as they jog towards the office, immediately seeing the crash and the two foxes...

...on top of each other...

"Foxy? Mangle? Are you two alright?" Old Bonnie says, trying to lift up the desk. The two foxes were being crushed by the desk, and Foxy was the one taking all the weight, which was the desk AND Mangle. Old Chica enters the room, helping Bonnie lift up the wooden pile of nearly-broken boards. Papers, pens, a phone, plushies—lots of things that started with a P excluding the electric fan were scattered along the floor.

Eventually the two animatronics manage to lift the weight of the wooden desk, carrying it and then throwing it off of the two foxes. The toy animatronics enter, and Toy Freddy couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Toy Bonnie joins in as well, causing Balloon Boy to look at them, confused. Toy Chica simply rolls her eyes at the two.

Marionette enters the room.

'Great...now the whole family is here...' Jeremy thinks, still huddled up in the corner with his mask on. 'I probably woke up that creepy puppet without his music box.'

"Whoa-ho-ho! Isn't your guys' friendship a bit too early to get into this now-" Freddy interrupts Marionette.

"Well...uh...how did this...happen..." Freddy says to the two. They look at each other at the same time and quickly roll over to the floor.

"We-we went f-f-for the night guard at the s-same time..." Foxy manages to get out, being the only one that can actually talk.

Mangle emits a slight squeak of static.

Everyone else just stares for a moment, Toy Freddy giggling a bit.

"Oh come on, we all know what you two were doing...why else would the night guard scream 'WHAT THE HELL?!' ? Two robots having-"

"Freddy! That's enough!" Old Chica snaps. She turns to the two foxes still lying woozily on the floor. "Mangle, your snout looks pretty bent up..." Mangle puts a hand on it, immediately recoiling in pain. She nods slowly, signaling an agreement.

Foxy gets up, dusting himself off.

* * *

Mangle gets up, following Old Chica and Old Bonnie to the Parts/Service room where they couldn't be seen by the surveillance cameras. Foxy was about to follow, but Freddy, the old kind, stops him.

"Hey Foxy," he says. Foxy whirls around.

"Yeah? What?" Freddy clears his throat.

"Uh, I don't know if this is true or not but, I feel like there's something you have to get off your chest."

"HAHA. HOW ABOUT MANGLE?!" Toy Bonnie yells, causing Freddy to double over in laughter. Foxy grunts, resisting the temptation to unlesash his rage against the two toys.

"As I was saying..." Freddy continues. "I feel like you have something to say to get off your chest, specifically about..." Foxy thinks of a million different possibilities. What did h do? Did he say something? Was it that time where he made fun of Balloon Boy?

"...Mangle." Foxy's ears perk up. He couldn't tell him...could he? "It's okay, your secret's safe with me." Freddy assures with his fatherly smile. Although he was much like a team captain, Freddy was also a really good father figure to most of them, which is what earned him the leadership title in the first place.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I knew, it's what there needs to be known," Freddy interrupts Foxy. Should Foxy REEALLY tell him?

'Hes trustworthy, what the heck...' Foxy thinks. "Well...ya see...the thing is, we're good friends and all...but...I.." Foxy struggles to say two more words. "I...l...lo..." 'Speak you taciturn idiot!' He berated himself. He stops and takes a deep breath "I love her..." He says in a whisper. Foxy quickly checks the vent light for anyone, and luckily there wasn't.

But there was someone still in the left air vent.

* * *

All Freddy did was nod. "It's okay, your secret's safe with me. I promise," Freddy smiles, and gets up to go.

"Why?" Foxy says, making Freddy stop. "Why did you want to know?" Freddy turns around.

"I knew there was something in your mind, Foxy. And if you let it out, I wouldn't think you'd be too distracted and preoccupied about it all the time, especially on the job," he explains. He leans in to Foxy. "And it's good to know everyone's secrets." He laughs lightly, walking back to the Parts/Service room where everyone was.

Foxy chuckles and begins to walk back to where everyone else was at: the Parts/Service.

When he enters, the place was buzzing with chatter. Some of it was addressing the surgical procedure of Mangle's snout, and some was just small talk. In the end, Mangle settles with having a new snout, which they provided thanks to the extra parts lying around.

"Feel better?" Old Chica asks. Mangle giggles, creating a tiny wave of static. She nods.

'At least it doesn't hurt anymore' Mangle thinks to herself.

* * *

Jeremy is still in his spot, and makes a run for the monitor. He immediately goes to the Prize Corner and stops. If he winds up the music box, and Maronette hears it, then he'd tell the rest that someone must be operating it, and that means Jeremy would be back on.

But if he doesn't wind it up, he risks getting attacked by the puppet himself, for not having a wound music box was Mar's excuse to go after Jeremy, even after he winds it when Marionette exits his gift box.

Fortunately for Jeremy, it was already 6:00AM. The bells ring throughout the whole restaurant as Jeremy nearly tears off the Freddy mask on his face, properly shuts down the monitor and makes a dash for the exit.

Until Bonnie stops him.

* * *

**OOOH.**

**SPOOKY.**

**If you haven't dropped one already, a review would be MUCH appreciated.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

Jeremy stops in his tracks, almost certain that the animatronic would hurt him. As if reading Jeremy's mind, Bonnie puts up his hands. "Hey, look, I'm, not going to hurt you. I promise, okay?" Jeremy was still a little bit skeptical. "Anyways, I have a question to ask...you're like the only guy here that I can entrust with this information...hehe..." Bonnie rubs the back of his neck, a common habit almost all of the animatronics share.

"Yes?" Jeremy says slowly, growing impatient. His shift is over! He's supposed to leave at 6! Robot therapist was not part of his job description!

"Uh...I...I kinda...l-like Mangle, and...hehe..I wanted to ask YOU, Jeremy, in particular, how I could...possibly get her to go...out...with me..." Bonnie was VERY lucky he didn't have a face to show his current emotion.

The thought of romantic robot love made Jeremy shudder. "Uh..." Jeremy tries to think up an excuse. "Just, tell her how you feel?" he tries, using the best of his romance cliches he could muster. Jeremy thinks a bit harder. One of the animatronics was giving him a free pass, so Jeremy should pay a bit more, right? "And...uh...don't be afraid..." Bonnie looks at him curiously.

"Don't be afraid to what?" the robot asks, his small red dots for eyes deep in thought.

"Don't be afraid, to fight for what you deserve." Jeremy concludes, smiling at the horrifyingly creepy bunny, who smiles back.

"Thanks Jeremy," Old Bonnie says sincerely. "See ya tonight!" After Bonnie goes back to the Parts/Service room, Jeremy makes a dash for the exit.

* * *

All day, Mangle was in Foxy's mind...along with Old Bonnie. Foxy would occasionally peer over the half wall to see what the bunny was up to, despite the fact that he'd be in his limp position all day. Foxy couldn't...detach...the thought of it.

'This was the bad thing I felt was gonna happen,' he realizes. 'He's gonna be some tough competition...' Foxy mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He's a civilized robot being, and he isn't going to pry Mangle off of his hands if he doesn't even know if it'll work out in the first place, or if she even likes or would like him.

'I must be getting needlessly desperate...' he says in his mind, burying his hand deeper in his face. 'But...I have to tell her...'

It was 12:00 again, and the animatronics already had their night started. They set up at around 11:45, which was when Jeremy came to the pizzeria to prepare for his night shift.

Foxy kicks off the night by standing in the hallway. The flashlight begins to flicker, so Foxy ducks under the beam of light to prevent getting locked up again.

Next up were the new animatronics, who decided to exit the stage first. They surpass the main hall cameras and go to the hallway, beginning their nightly routine of cycling between the party rooms and vents. Nothing different, just another normal night of stalking Jeremy, and making sure they get "revenge" on his small soda spill earlier that week. It really wasn't all that big of a deal, and they didn't really want to kill him, they just...wanted to scare him a bit, maybe even give him something to do. Toy Chica was the only one that actually wanted legitimate revenge, what with the whole nearly-shutting-her-down-permanently thing.

The flashlight continued to brighten up the hall at a constant rate, enough to make Foxy not want to stand up at all. He decides he better not waste the night doing nothing, and do something that was important...maybe...tell Mangle?

No, no. He wasn't up for that yet...

Toy Freddy comes up next to Foxy in the hallway, making sure to stand still in the hallway as not to rouse suspicion by movement. "Hey, Foxy," he whispers through an open mouth he purposefully left hanging. "Wanna play a prank?"

"On who?" Foxy whispers back, not really up for anything stupid either.

"On Toy Chica, she's the reason we're doing this," Toy Freddy explains. Foxy smiles. Sure, why not? She kinda did deserve to go through this after his servo lockup, and he definitely did not want to waste every night for a week just to take this guy down without actually killing him. So yeah, sure, why not? Foxy smiles malevolently and nods.

"Sure..."

Toy Freddy leads Foxy to the Show Stage, where no one could see him if he were to hide behind it. Plus, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy would look natural there. Toy Chica was already in the Main Hall, staring aimlessly at the surveillance camera to give Jeremy a bit of a chill.

"Alright, here's the plan..." Toy Freddy begins, trying to be as still as possible while talking. "What we'll do is we'll take three cakes and smash it in her face."

"That...doesn't really sound like a prank..." Foxy corrects.

"Okay, fine. Practical joke, whatever. Anyways, that's just the main goal. We'll also have to keep firing cakes at her."

"She HATES getting smothered in cake!" Toy Bonnie adds quietly as not to be heard by Marionette or Jeremy, who was most likely distracted with Toy Chica and the other old animatronics that were probably active by this time.

"Okay, so what we'll do, we'll take the cupcakes and take a dish each. That's our ammunition, if you will. We'll go to the party rooms and wait in the corners of it. I'll run up to her and smash a cupcake in her face, and once she runs off after me, you guys will open fire on her. Use up as many as you can, and don't be afraid to pick up any you might have missed, as long as it's still structurally...intact," Toy Freddy explains. This is gonna be fun...

"Then, we have one final cake, one also in the backstage. The first one out of ammo will run back to here, the Show Stage, and here'll be the grand finale. When someone gives the signal that they're out of cakes, we'll give back a thumbs up. Once whoever is back here is...well, here, we'll chase Chica down the hall, and that lucky winner will do the honors..." Toy Freddy opens the curtains, revealing a large, triple-layered cake. "...in giving the finishing kill."

Foxy thought this was a bit excessive, but so?

'Kid deserves it...' he thinks, a grin slowly forming on his face.

* * *

**LATE NIGHT CHAPTER WOOOO!**

**Trsutmr=e im nnt drunkk**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	14. Chapter 14: Warzone

Foxy liked this idea, and he liked it a lot. Toy Freddy proceeds by opening up the curtains behind the Show Stage. "Voila," Freddy shows the two robots three paper plates stacked with cupcakes in a pyramid form. The cupcakes were decently sized, so they would probably last them quite a while in "combat".

"So, you all know where you're going and what we're doing?" Toy Freddy asks, receiving a nod as a confirmation from Foxy and Toy Bonnie. "Good." Each take a dish of ammunition and head out to the party rooms. First up was Foxy, who decided to go ahead of the toys. He manages to surpass the surveillance cameras and any questioning looks that other animatronics might have given him while he was holding a dish of cupcakes.

Toy Bonnie follows, and he goes by undetected as well.

Finally, Toy Freddy joins the gang, and he stations himself underneath the left vent, where Toy Chica went. The three wait in anxious anticipation. Toy Chica wouldn't be here any time soon, so they prepared themselves for waiting.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of waiting, Toy Chica begins to exit the left vent, sliding out backwards in hopes of not rousing suspicion via camera if she were to turn around, crawl back and jump.

She lands on the checkered floor tile. She looks up and sees Toy Freddy with the cupcakes. "Uh...hey, Freddy..." she says.

"Happy birthday," he says quietly. He takes the cupcake from the top and pushes it into her face, causing her to fall back a bit.

"Augh!" Toy Chica replies. She didn't say it angrily; she was up for the toys' dumb tricks, as she was used to them. The chicken is also able to play along with their practical jokes, and actually have as much fun as they get out of it. "I'm gonna get you!" She chases Freddy around the main hall.

"OPEN FIRE!" Toy Freddy yells. Foxy and Toy Bonnie jump up from their hiding positions and start hurling cupcakes at Toy Chica, who was ducking to avoid the sugary cannonballs.

"Aw no fair! You had teams?" Toy Chica giggles as she continues to chase Freddy around the party rooms. Old Freddy exits the Parts/Service room after hearing the commotion.

"What is going on-" the old bear ducks to avoid an oncoming cupcake, which splatters on the wall behind him. "Hey! Who is responsible for this?!" He stomps over to the toy aniamtronics, who were running around and throwing cupcakes. He heads back for cover when he sees the warzone: cupcakes flying from every which way, no cover to take, and certainly no way to end the fun so abruptly. Toy Chica finally gets a hold of Toy Freddy and tackles him to the ground, causing him to drop his dish and slides it across the floor. She takes it, throws one in Toy Freddy's face, and hides in one of the party room tables to avoid Toy Bonnie and Foxy's cupcakes, who were still throwing cupcakes at her.

"I'll wait them out here until they're out of ammo..." she whispers to herself, smirking at her own cleverness. She sits for a few seconds and realizes that the boys have stopped firing cupcakes. "Or not." Chica pops up her head from the table she was hiding from, and Foxy immediately throws one. She ducks, and the projectile hits the wall behind her. She blindly tosses three cupcakes behind her, two of them hitting Toy Bonnie.

"Agh!" he says. Chica looks up, satisfied with her successful hit. Something taps her shoulder, causing her to whirl sideways.

"Hey," Toy Freddy says, splatting a cupcake in her face. He grabs four cupcakes from the dish before he runs off. Chica wipes off the frosting off her face, getting up and chucking three cupcakes at Freddy, all three missing and hitting the wall. 'I should've brought the whole dish!' he thinks, finally making it safely to the other side of the table clean.

Foxy fires his five final cupcakes. "I'm out!" he calls to Toy Bonnie, who continued to fling his cakes at Chica. Toy Freddy waits behind the table.

Toy Bonnie hands Foxy four cupcakes. "Why aren't you running out to backstage?" he asks Toy Freddy.

"I'm trying to take back my ammo dish!"

"Well, she's using it up pretty quickly," Foxy comments, shooting a corner of the table. One of the cupcakes he threw hit Toy Chica right in the head. "Haha! Got 'em!"

The old animatronics stay back in the Parts/Service room and look at the fight going on, appalled by the scene. Jeremy watches the whole ordeal as well. At least he's being saved...

Foxy finishes his whole plate of cupcakes. Toy Freddy, who was under the table, looks back at Foxy. "I'm out!" Foxy says. Toy Freddy and Bonnie give him the signal. Foxy gets up and runs down the main hall, getting resentful looks from the older animatronics that were watching by the sidelines.

* * *

Getting behind the stage, Foxy crouches down so no one could see him. He grips the large cardboard plate that the giant cake was placed on. Not only was the cake three layers tall, each layer getting slightly smaller as it goes up, but it also was decorated quite professionally. Light pinkish frosting coated the whole thing and had nice ribbons of frosting on the edges. Little strawberries lined the edges as well, and the top had a big candle that was fashioned into the number 10.

Foxy wasn't sure if the cake was reserved for a party, but there was no telling anyone. Foxy could hear the rapid footsteps of the toy animatronics coming down the hall. Cupcakes flew in the air, as Foxy saw them fly and then hit the wall directly behind him. He grins, she's right where he wants him...

He feels footsteps come on the stage. Foxy tightens the grip of the cake as he gets ready to slam it in Toy Chica's face.

Foxy sees a shadow on the wall, and that's when he strikes. He quickly stands up and shoves the huge layer cake in Toy Chica's face, making a large, satisfactory _SPLAT_! Foxy laughs hysterically, leaning against the wall. "I got her guys, I got her!" Foxy couldn't help but double over in pure laughter. "I-I can't believe...I can't believe it worked! It-It worked!" He stops laughing for a bit, realizing that no one else was laughing.

He opens his eyes a little bit and looks at the large glob of cake in front of him. Well, at least he hit his target... Foxy looks past the mass in front of him which he knew was Toy Chica...

Only that Toy Chica was over next to the wall, staring at Foxy with her mouth wide open...

'Who is...' Foxy wipes a bit of the frosting off of the front, which looked to be the face, with his hook.

Only to reveal that it was Mangle.

She runs off to the restrooms, leaving behind a trail of cake and frosting. The toy animatronics stare as she rushes to the bathroom. Toy Bonnie was even holding a cupcake, his arm still raised as he was ready to pitch it at Toy Chica.

All of the animatronics look over to Foxy.

* * *

**OOH FOXY'S IN TROUBLE!**

**Yep. He is indeed.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	15. Chapter 15: Cake

Foxy stared back at the other animatronics in complete silence. They did the same. A thick silence hung in the air for a good ten seconds.

The tension broke as Old Freddy marches into the room, glaring into Foxy like daggers. "I..." Foxy's mouth hangs open, but no words come out.

"Foxy, that cake was reserved for tomorrow..." Well, that answers that. Old Freddy turns to the rest of them "...and I will NOT see that kind of behavior EVER again, understand?" Freddy says in a stern voice. In response, he got a few quiet mumbles from all four of them. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes..." they all mumbled a bit louder, avoiding the death glare that Freddy was firing. As a fatherly figure, he was especially good in discipline, making the one being targeted feel like guilty little children who had failed at sneakily eating the last slice of cake.

The silence lingered for a bit longer. "You three," Freddy points at the three toys. "I want this place clean of cupcakes. And Foxy," he concentrates his glare at Foxy, who shuffled is feet, looking down and whimpering at the sound of his name. "I want you and Mangle to bake another cake."

No innuendo-fueled laugh from the toys this time, as they get to work, leaving the room to get cleaning supplies.

'Us?! You want US to make another cake?' He thinks, almost certain that Mangle would harm him.

"And I want it done in two hours," Freddy continues. "It's almost 3:00; get going to the kitchen! I'll send Mangle when she's ready." Freddy walks off to the bathrooms, where everyone was crowding around.

Foxy stands in silence. He couldn't believe that Freddy wanted him and Mangle to bake a cake, TOGETHER. "You better go before Freddy finds you slacking..." Toy Freddy says in a serious tone, not much like himself. He picks up a cupcake wrapper and tosses it in the garbage.

* * *

Foxy steps into the kitchen, peering into the kitchen like he did in Kid's Cove to check if Mangle is there. Old Chica was already there, setting up the baking things already. Old Freddy told her to get that going so the two foxes wouldn't be an extra hour late just trying to get over the preparation.

"Hey..." Foxy says slowly, hoping that Chica wouldn't lash at him for being such an idiot.

"Hey Foxy. Come on in," Chica replies, not looking up from her work. "Here's the recipe on it." Chica leafs through a book and stops right on the page where the recipe of the large cake was at. "Also, you two need to wear gloves. The moisture on basically all of the ingredients are gonna short out your circuits if you don't." The chicken hands Foxy two latex gloves. He hands him two extra pairs. "For Mangle and any extras." Chica makes her way out the door.

"I'd love to help, but good ol' Freddy won't let me. You two have fun!" she begins to close the door when Foxy stops her.

"Uh...Chica?" he asks. "You're not...mad at me, are you?" The robot blinks.

"No. Although I agree that what you did was immature and was completely uncalled for, I don't think it was 100% your fault," she says in her motherly voice. She reenters the room. "And, I figured out the thing you have with Mangle..." She says with a giggle.

"What thing-" Foxy stops, his eyes widening. "What thing?!" he says, causing Chica to laugh a bit harder.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," she says, rubbing Foxy on the head as if he was a pet. "Next time, you don't follow those Toys with their nasty plays, alright?" She turns a bit more serious now, which Foxy was thankful for. He nods in response. "Good." She walks out the kitchen and closes the door.

The android fox looks at the setup in front of him. "Better now than never..." he mutters, walking towards the large table in the middle.

The kitchen area was quite spacious, despite the fact that it didn't take up much space of the pizzeria. It housed all of the cooking supplies and food, and there's nowhere else in the entire establishment with supplies meant for the kitchen. The metal table in the middle was surrounded by ovens, stoves, refrigerators and shelves stocked with ingredients of all sorts. Boxes in the back were filled with potatoes, tomatoes and other miscellaneous cooking needs.

Foxy looks at the first step on the page.

_Step 1: Preheat the oven to 350__F_

Foxy gets to work and starts the oven...

* * *

It was 3:19, and Foxy was ramping up his speed. Mangle opens the door, slightly startling the fox. He stops his mixer and looks up. "Hey...Mangle..." She walks by him, trying not to pay attention. I guess she was forced to work with him too.

Mangle worked on something that Foxy hadn't done yet, and Foxy didn't mind if the vixen did a much simpler job than he did; anything to keep her calm. Foxy didn't know what it was like when she was FULLY ticked off, and he certainly didn't want to find out any time sooner.

After five minutes of awkward shuffling and moving, Foxy finally stops in front of Mangle. She looks up and looks back down to her work. Foxy wasn't sure what to make out of her expression. She didn't show any signs of anger or resentment, and she didn't look to be depressed or sad; her face was plainly neutral. "Mangle..." he says. She stops her work and looks up at him without fully turning her head. "I...I'm sorry for...what happened...I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Foxy. I know you didn't mean it," she replies, immediately going back to her work. Hopefully that was enough...

"Your voice..."

"Yes, I know." Mangle smiles, but continues to slice the strawberries in halves. "Old Bonnie finally managed to fix it for me."

Foxy gets back to the batter and begins pouring it into a big, circular cake pan. "You know, I've heard some rumors..." Mangle begins. Maybe it was enough, or at least enough for her to willingly and voluntarily start a conversation. Hey, it's a start.

"About what...?" Foxy says slowly. Mangle continues to work.

"Oh...you...and...me.." Mangle giggles a bit, but Foxy stands mortified. "Just silly rumors that you have a thing for me." What should Foxy do? He stands there, as if his servos were locking up. Mangle takes the cake pan, puts it in the oven and sets the temperature. "You okay?"

Mangle shuts the oven, causing Foxy to jump. "Huh? Wuh? Oh yeah, ha...I...I have to...tell y-you something..." WHAT WAS FOXY THINKING?! Foxy begins to shake with the pressure. She continues to work, but Foxy continues to stutter.

* * *

**For all wondering what my updating schedule is, I don't really have one. For this story, it seems to be later every 1-2 days; the best speed I've had. Don't expect it to stat for eternity: I'm still working on continuing ny other stories, The Fiction in particular.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	16. Chapter 16: Fate

After a minute of awkward stuttering, Mangle looks up at Foxy. "Uh, Foxy...say something..." Foxy wasn't going to tell her about this right now. As a result, his mind was processing a valid excuse at a frenetic manner.

"Uh...I...I forgot something real quick be right back!" Foxy runs out of the kitchen door and into the Parts/Service room, still donning his gloves and an apron he found. Old Bonnie finds Foxy.

"Hey," he says plainly. The purple bunny doesn't move a muscle, knowing that he would get caught moving around by Jeremy. "What...get back in the kitchen before Jeremy or Freddy sees you!"

Foxy was panting, hiding behind the half wall that the camera didn't catch.

"Is baking with Mangy this difficult?" Bonnie asks, successfully maintaining his motionless position the whole time.

'Mangy?' Foxy thinks. 'That isn't too bad of a name...'

"Uh, no...I just had to run in here to get some things..." Foxy lies, trying not to sound too unnatural. "Ah! Here it is..." he remarks. Foxy walks out of his spot and runs out the door, earning a suspicious look from the scrapped robot.

Foxy enters the kitchen, causing Mangle to spin around. "What was that about?" she asks, giggling. "Was there something you ACTUALLY wanted to tell me?" Foxy stands still. He thought his "plan" was going to work!

"No. I had to go get something," Foxy states, not breaking eye contact with Mangle. She shakes her head.

"Whatever you say, Foxy. I can keep a secret, you know. We're friends, right?" She smiles at him, which surprised the fox. By now, he imagined he'd be violently mauled by her.

Foxy considered it for a moment, and decided to dismiss it. He'll have plenty of time to think of something. He walks back to the table, preparing the second layer of the cake.

* * *

After one and a half long, meticulous hours, Mangle finishes it off by pressing the '10' candle on the top. The cake looked even better than before, with slightly more strawberry slices and a darker pink frosting than the last one. "It looks good," Mangle comments, stepping back to look at her and Foxy's feat.

"I never thought we'd actually finish it on time," Foxy says, resisting the temptation of telling her his true intentions.

"I'll go get Old Freddy when this shift is done, but for now," Mangle turns to Foxy. "We'll have our nightly conversation." She smiles again, eager to have their well overdue nightly talk.

The clock rolled over to six, the bells ringing throughout the halls. Mangle stops, her ears drooping at the thought of stopping their chat. "Aww..." she says, opening the kitchen door. Jeremy sweeps past the hallway, sprinting to the exit like he has been for the past three days.

Foxy mentally smiles, knowing that she actually WANTED to talk to him...

* * *

It was 11:43PM. Foxy sits still in his half wall barricade. He awakes from his sleep mode, trying to conserve energy after last night. Mangle enters the room, crying. Foxy rolls his eyes. What now? Mangle walks past Foxy, ignores him and opens the door to the basement and shuts it loudly behind her. Old Bonnie slowly activates, blinking his red eyes.

He gets up and enters the basement, the sound of his footsteps clanking as he goes down the stairs. Foxy could hear little mumbles of conversation, but he couldn't make out what they were actually saying. He could however recognize Mangle's conspicuous sobs. 'Seems like Bonnie's taking my place as best friend now...' Foxy thinks, grumbling in obvious anger.

He opens the Parts/Service room door and sees Jeremy back on his monitor, winding the monitor. Jeremy jumps back a bit, knowing that Foxy is at the end of the hallway. He tries an experiment, putting on the Freddy mask. He keeps the monitor on the desk facing up, his finger on the musicbox winding button.

'This way I can get those nasty animatronics away AND keep the musicbox wound!' he thinks to himself, smiling under the mask. He should be able to pass through the nights in a breeze.

Foxy looks down the hallway, obviously knowing that the person behind the desk was still Jeremy, with or without the provided Fazbear head. Frowning at the thought that Jeremy believed Foxy could be easily fooled, he starts his sprint. Jeremy sees Foxy running down the hallway and puts down the head out of reflex.

Foxy springs his legs forward, his jaw wide open as he lets out a deafening, blood-curdling howl. Jeremy ducks, but not as quick this time, as one of Foxy's teeth nicks his head. Foxy doesn't collide head on to the wall this time, learning his lesson. Instead, he turns his body so his head wouldn't take the all of the impact.

"I'm gonna grab your frail little body, and SHOVE you into that Freddy suit..." Jeremy backs away from the fox, who was hunched over as if he was going to spring at him. "...with the endoskeleton STILL in it!" Foxy grunts, tackling Jeremy to the ground.

"P-P-P-Please! I-I didn't mean to-"

"No excuses!" Foxy says gruffly, dragging the man down the hallway with his hand. His other hook hand was placed directly next to his jugular vein, something he learned from Toy Freddy. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie crawl out of the vents and stare at Foxy.

"Please! Help me! Don't let him...please!" Jeremy says in a weak voice, tears streaming down his face as he continues to plead. He looks over to the toy animatronics who stared onwards at the night guard. "Chica, I-I didn't mean to short you! I really didn't! Please, PLEASE for the love of God so help me!" Jeremy rambles on and on as Foxy continues to drag him on the floor like a child who didn't want to leave the playground.

Foxy opens the door to the Parts/Service room and shoves Jeremy into the wall. He was still crying when he hit the hard wall, gripping his shoulder in pain. He lies down on the ground, knowing that his final hour has come...

Foxy slams the basement door open, making his presence known by each step down the stairs. Mangle and Old Bonnie look at him as if he was a killer that was trapping the two in the room. "Hey Foxy," Mangle says quietly. She looked like she was crying too. Foxy didn't even bother as much as to glance at her, grabbing one of the empty Freddy suits that were sitting against the wall.

The two continue to stare at Foxy as he walks up the stairs, dragging the suit with like he did Jeremy.

Jeremy hears the basement door open, shutting his eyes tightly. He was going to get killed, and he knew it. There was no running; he had no strength to run, he never did. "I was never meant for this job..." he says in between sobs. "I-I didn't know why I took it...I should've ditched it the second night, I should've ditched it, I SHOULD'VE DITCHED IT!" Jeremy pounds the wall next to him with his fist, causing a loud _THUD_ to resonate throughout the foundation of the restaurant. "And this is the price I pay..." he mumbles.

Jeremy continues to sob conspicuously in loud agony. He opens his eyes and scowls at Foxy. "WHY WERE YOU HIS FAVORITE?! WHAT MADE HIM THINK YOU WERE WORTHY OF ANYTHING?!" Jeremy spits at Foxy's leg, the robot's attitude unchanging. Foxy sits the suit up against the wall and picks up Jeremy, who didn't have any strength left to resist.

Foxy stuffs his legs in first. Jeremy could hear something crack as the rest of his body was forcefully pushed down the rest of the suit. Jeremy felt immense pain in his leg, knowing that it must be the endoskeleton. According to his pain nerves, the rest of his body missed. Foxy looks down at the body he successfully stuffed.

All that was missing was his head. Foxy smirks slightly, finally shoving the empty head on Jeremy. The robot kicks it and pushes it down to the floor, causing Jeremy's head to hit the floor as well.

Jeremy's breathing slows as he slowly fades away.

* * *

**Lol I love cliffhangers.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	17. Chapter 17: Freedom

Jeremy wakes up from his slumber, a sharp pain shooting up from his leg. He was wondering why it smelled like people and why it was pitch black. It felt like a thick blanket was covering him; it was hot and cramped, and his breathing got pretty difficult. Then he remembers.

Foxy stuffed him in the suit.

"Urgh..." he moans, trying to get up. Trying to move his left leg only made it hurt worse, but the suit was tighter than he imagined, giving him barely any mobility in it. He shuffles a bit in his suit, but suddenly he hears a bit of motion outside. He stops.

The head pops off, and fresh, cool air rushes in like a pail of water. Jeremy sighs in relief. He actually had to go to the bathroom REALLY bad. A head pops in, but it wasn't Foxy's. It was Mangle's.

Jeremy began to freak out. Was she going to kill him? Mangle puts a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. Jeremy obeys, but still continues to breathe heavily. 'She didn't make that static noise anymore' Jeremy notes.

Mangle tells him, "Put your arms up, like Chica," she whispers into the suit. Jeremy does as he is told and puts his hands up, except he does so vertically. Mangle smiles and pulls him out of the suit. He didn't exit the way he entered; he was lying horizontally on the ground. Jeremy exits the stuffy suit and is welcomed back to earth with cool oxygen. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Thank you..." Jeremy whispers. "I...I can't thank you enough..." Mangle smiles.

"Don't mention it, Jeremy. I really don't think you're that bad. And I really, REALLY don't think you meant to spill soda all over Toy Chica," she says. "Now, we better get you out of here before Foxy catches me. Jeremy looks at her questioningly.

"Why are you in here?" he asks.

"I'm supposed to be in Kid's Cove today, but when I was going out at six, I told Old Bonnie that I was too tired to perform or do anything today after I heard you in the suit. So, at eight o' clock when everyone's busy, I dragged you down here and decided to let you out." She smiles at him again.

"So what time is it right now, and how do we get out?" he inquires.

"It should be around half past eight right now, and we better get you out through the crowd of kids. They should be busy right now."

"Why would any parent let them come over here so early?" Jeremy asks, earning a shrug from Mangle.

"Come on, let's go!" she leads him up the stairs and opens the basement door. Finding that all of the animatronics are on sleep mode, she leads Jeremy out of the Parts/Service room. He checks the coast one more time. "Duck under the crowd of children so BB or any of the toys don't spot you!" She whispers. Jeremy nods.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem," she answers back with yet another smile. Jeremy crouches low and makes it to the exit without anyone except Mangle seeing him.

"Hey Mangle!" Balloon Boy remarks, tying another inflated balloon. "I thought you were out today?" She shakes her head.

"I think I feel better now," she says. She makes her way to Kid's Cove, kids hurray-ing with delight as Mangle enters her workplace.

* * *

Throughout the day, Mangle would glare at the adults, particularly the parents of Max and his buddies. They would all talk on and on and they wouldn't care about what Max would be doing. Mangle still hasn't learned how to tolerate him, and she isn't tolerating his parents either.

I mean, the kids DID mutilate her everyday as some form of sick entertainment.

She would stare at the adults, but she would interact with the kids just fine. Marionette, Balloon Boy and the Toy Animatronics would do the same thing. They would stare at the parents as if the oblivious guardians were new people that a kid just met as the child continues to stare, recognizing and mentally piecing together the new inhabitant.

But not just the parents, the parents of Max and co. in particular.

Why are they coming back after what happened a week ago? Why would the parent let their child come here and cause chaos again? Don't they know the nightmare Mangle has to relive every day for 18 hours a day?

* * *

It was only 7:24 PM, and Mangle is already coming back to the Parts/Service room, bursting in tears. "Bonnie..." she says, hugging the motionless bunny. He wakes up from his sleep mode, startled from waking up with a hug. Foxy woke up too, the sudden commotion waking him up in a snap.

Foxy didn't turn around to look. He didn't WANT to turn around and look.

"The kids...the kids-"

"Sh-sh-shh! It's okay, Mangle. It's okay..."

"I-I-I can't take this any longer!" she says, sniffing in between sentences. "I don't know if I can! They rip me apart, every single day, and the pain is there. It's still there!" She continues to cry on Bonnie's shoulder. He pats her on whatever was left of her back.

"It's okay, Mangle. Look," he makes her make eye contact with him. "We'll get through this together." Foxy opens his eyes. "We'll fix this and everything will be fine, okay?" Foxy's jaw opens. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it." The fox's eyes burned a fiery yellow. "I promise..." Foxy used every single ounce of resistance he had to prevent himself from dismembering Bonnie right then and there.

Mangle lets go of Bonnie and runs right out of the restaurant. Old Bonnie gets up and opens the Parts/Service room. "Mangle?!" He exclaims.

"She just ran right out of the place!" Balloon Boy says. All of the animatronics went silent, and the kids/parents were confused.

Old Bonnie didn't care if the children saw him, because he even glanced over at one of the kids, making them immediately cry. He runs back to the office, grabs a flashlight and goes right on after Mangle.

And then there was Foxy. With his eyepatch down, he walks out of the establishment as well. Old Freddy comes from the office. "Foxy!" He says. He walks on after him. The bear grabs Foxy's shoulder. "What are you doing?" The fox stares at Freddy.

"Going after Mangle..." Foxy was about to go when Freddy stops him.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait. Old Bonnie is looking after her!" He whispers, despite the fact that everyone was watching.

"So?" Foxy brushes off Freddy's shoulder and walks out the two glass doors.

* * *

**Hey! He's entered the free world!**

**And no, Jeremy did not dream and was therefore not dead. Foxy actually stuffed him into an empty suit instead of one with an endoskeleton in it.**

**And a new rivalry is born.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	18. Chapter 18: Dig

Foxy ignores Freddy's orders to come back inside, and frankly, Foxy didn't care. He walks onward into the unfamiliar world to find his only friend. The first thing Foxy stepped on when he went outside was the cement. He looks down at his feet, which felt the rough stone rubbing against the fur. "Ooh..." he experiments with the new ground, walking into the parking lot. The fox looks up at the blue sky, wondering how far up it is until you hit the ceiling. Clouds rolled by, and so did the sun, both of which Foxy saw for the first time of his life.

His first path was to go right. A busy street was decently filled with cars passing by, the passengers looking at the guy with the weird fox costume on... On the other side of the street was a gas station and a retail store, which had an even larger parking lot. But Foxy wasn't here for the exploring, he's here to find Mangle, and he's sure as hell he didn't want Old Bonnie to find her first.

Foxy walks across the street, hopping on individual lanes to avoid cars. Honking and beeping ensues as cars pass inches near him, but Foxy makes it to the other side unharmed. He follows the sidewalk, also lined with the cement Foxy walked on earlier. Making his way downhill with the road, he looks for any sign of Mangle: metal parts, metal bolts, metal pieces of her skeleton...

Without luck, Foxy plops himself down on a grassy yard, thirty minutes away from his home Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Old Bonnie didn't leave too long before Foxy gave chase to Mangle as well, but Foxy couldn't find the bunny anywhere. His long trek through the urban area began to fade as he continued to walk, and, after half an hour of just walking and calling out Mangle's name (which proved itself to be quite a tiring chore after the first ten minutes), he managed to put himself near the highway, where buildings were sparse and the forest gets thicker the farther you go down the road.

Luckily for him, Foxy walked in a straight line from the road he left on, meaning that he could simply turn around, and after another half hour would be back to his home. "Mangle?" he says weakly as another car passes. Foxy laid back on the grassy yard. What if he gets lost and he never finds his way back? Foxy decides there's no other choice but to go into the forest.

* * *

The forest wasn't anything thick, but it had plenty of duff and sticks all over the ground. "This is a weird carpet choice..." he mumbles, stepping over a large chunk of wood. The trees that inhabited the forest were dry and bare, with only branches clinging onto the main trunk. The snags were widely spaced, and the land was flat overall. After all, it was autumn.

Foxy continues to wade through the leaves, and he climbs over a mini dirt cliff. "Mangle?!" he yells for the umpteenth time. The sky grew a bright red, with other colors of purple, yellow and pink layering over it. "Whoa..." Foxy muses, watching his first sunset. The bright sun began to bring back the numbing feeling, and Foxy turns away.

There was no way Foxy would've let Mangle here to die.

The crimson fox was beginning to grow tired, and the sunset began to fade away until darkness. As he presses on deeper into the woods, for the first time in real life, he sees the moon and the stars.

"That's beautiful..." he comments, staring through the trees into the starry night sky. "How does the ceiling change like that?" The moon was the only source of light Foxy had with him, for Bonnie had the idea of taking the flashlight. Foxy stops as he feels something drip on his head.

More of it begins to fall, and Foxy realizes that the thing hitting his head was indeed water.

Rain.

He sees rain for the first time as well. "How deep am I in the woods-" Foxy turns around and sees nothing but the exact same landscape: bare trees, dried, brown duff and a whole lot of open, exposed dirt. He runs deep backwards into the woods, hoping that he wouldn't get lost inside of it. He had a dream like this once, where the restaurant was a never ending, labyrinth-type maze. As the world slowly begins to fall apart tile by tile, Foxy was forced to find the center, where he instinctively thought would grant him safety. When he made it to the center, he was greeted with a motionless body of Golden Freddy. The words "IT'S ME" flashed before his eyes before he woke up.

Who knew the animatronics were scared of other animatronics?

Foxy's running increasingly got faster as he sprints into the woods faster and faster. The steady dripping soon became a constant mist; if Foxy let that accumulate enough, he might collect enough water to short his circuits. Foxy especially was vulnerable to this, as his torn and open fur was pretty much everywhere in his body. How might Mangle fare in these conditions for a night?

The rain poured down harder, but Foxy was slowing down. There was no way he could make it back to the pizzeria while running and avoiding the rain. The best solution for him was to find a place to stay for the night.

Foxy finds an open patch of dirt, which was a slight ledge. Using the rest of his energy, Foxy gets down on his knees and uses his claws to tear open a big pit. He rips out roots as he digs farther into the ground as the rain continued. The wind picked up as well, and Foxy started to slow down from the cold.

After a minute of maximum digging power, Foxy was truly exhausted, but even more, disappointed. "I'm sorry Mangle..." He says to himself. The trees were swaying and the wind was howling. "I'm sorry for being your waste of time..."

* * *

**Dam. Foxy realizes Bongle.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams

Foxy's systems begin to reboot as his senses slowly begin to reappear. Opening his eyes, he feels the cold air immediately hit him. He gets up, rubbing the dirt off of his fur. The rain was still coming down, and the sky was dark. Foxy wasn't really sure what time it was, but he could obviously tell that it was still nighttime. A clap of thunder sounds throughout the forest like the crack of a whip. It echoes, causing Foxy to curl back up into a ball.

"When will it be over?" he asks, unsure of the answer himself. He bumps his head on the "roof" above him. It begins to crumble, as pieces of it begin to chip off. The whole pile of soil collapses on top of Foxy. Panicking immediately, Foxy thrashes around in the clumps of dirt, which collapsed from the rain and water breaking apart the integrity, add to that Foxy's furious digging and a large open area that should be holding the dirt up.

The water from the dirt, which wasn't all that much, rushes into Foxy's system. He feels one of his circuits overheat, and his systems shut down again.

* * *

Foxy wakes up in the same cave pit he dug himself, glad that it was just a nightmare. He exhales as he crawls out of the hole. His systems were fine, and so were his circuits. The rain was even gone, and the sun shone brightly through the clouds. "Better get back home..." he thinks, walking through the somewhat wet leaves.

Making his way through the forest, something stops Foxy. Two eyes were burning through the back of his head, and he could feel it. He turns around slowly to see Golden Freddy, lifeless and limp on the soft soil. Foxy freezes.

"Hello there, Foxy," Golden Freddy says without moving. It's mouth didn't move at all either as it talked. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He says in a reassuring voice. Foxy remains in his position, not moving one bit.

"What...What do you want?" Foxy says in a somewhat quivery voice. Golden Freddy smiles and stands up.

"I haven't talked anyone for years, Foxy. In fact, I only appear to dreams, but no one ever stays up long enough for me to say anything. I always sit there, and they freak out..." Golden Freddy clears his throat. "I won't hurt you, Foxy," he says, sensing Foxy's fear.

"So...am I-"

"Dreaming? Yes, you are. And I hope you won't wake up." Golden Freddy keeps Foxy's servo to stay offline...somehow.

"Why..why are you..." Golden Freddy walks up to Foxy and smiles.

"Sit, sit down on that rock over there." Golden Freddy points to a rock. Foxy turns around and sees the large stone that wasn't there before and takes a seat. "I...noticed your problem over at the pizzeria..."

Foxy stares on.

"And before you ask me, yes. I know many things about everyone. I have my ways," he sits down on a rock, which somehow appeared when Foxy wasn't looking. "But anyways, off topic, I wanted to help you with your problem."

"Which one?" Foxy says, with slightly less of a tone of fear this time.

"With you and Mangle," Goldie replies plainly. "Now now, there's no need to be embarrassed. It is quite obvious, and, excluding Freddy Fazbear, a lot of the children figured it out." Foxy looks back with a puzzling expression. "I refer to the toy animatronics as children. Much easier for me." Foxy nods.

"Go on..." Foxy says, shifting in his seat.

"I sense your doubt," Goldie remarks out of nowhere. Foxy's eyes widen. "And yes, I mean your doubt of Mangle. And if you really want to know, yes, they do-" Golden Freddy puts both of his hands up to his chin and shakes his head. "Anyways, point is, you shouldn't be doubting." Foxy's ears droop.

"I'm just a waste of time for her...she'll never return my feelings..." Foxy says, looking at the ground. Goldie frowns.

"Now, that's no way to be confident!" the yellow bear admonishes. "You know, she DID actually like you..." Foxy looks up from the ground, and his eyes brightened up.

"Really? You're not kidding?!" Golden Freddy smiles.

"No, I'm not. But it was a while ago, back when Old Bonnie first started to fix her voicebox," he says. Foxy grumbles. "I know how you feel about him, and look, it's natural. But you can't doubt now; there's still a chance!"

Foxy gets back to looking down at the ground again. "They already like each other, and it'll probably be too late for me to do anything..." Foxy admits defeat. "I honestly believe that there is no hope." He looks into the dead, black eyes of Golden Freddy, peering at the white dots that served as pupils. "Please, tell me there is..."

"There is," Goldie says in his friendly, reassuring voice. "And I think you can grab it! You just can't lose hope Foxy, no matter how bad things get. Wait for your opportunity, and take it! Take it as soon as possible; you might never get that same chance ever again."

Foxy smiles for the first time in his dream.

"The storm should be over," Golden Freddy notes. "Never lose hope, you can do it Foxy." Foxy smiles, believing in himself, until it him.

"Is...is she...alive?" Golden Freddy's smile drops.

"You should go now..."

Foxy was about to continue, but he begins to wake up, the dream world he was in fading away into his mind in a bright, soft white.

* * *

Foxy's eyes snap open, still in the pit of dirt. He was buried in it, so not a lot of water actually managed to bypass Foxy's body. The rest of the water got soaked up by the remaining soil. He hears the constant pitter-patter of the rain above. He quickly gets out of the dirt. How is he gonna make it back home without getting destroyed by the water?

Foxy gets up and shakes like a wet dog, successfully getting rid of a lot of the loose dirt and water. Hopefully, the water wasn't too bad on his circuitry...

He walks over to a bush which was still alive. He picks off a bunch of the leaves and shakes it dry, sealing the holes in his fur by lightly stuffing them inside. "This should last me a while..." Foxy comments, walking back to the opposite direction of the cave he dug out. The sky was dark and gray, an overcast with slight showers. Goldie was right, the storm was over.

Foxy continues off to the direction of the highway, not finding Mangle anywhere. "Where could Mangle be?" he asks in his mind. "Maybe..." The thing with that dream was that he could remember it in crystal-clear clarity, unlike many other dreams he's experienced in his life.

He finds the highway, walking back home in disbelief. "She better be there..." he mutters. "She better be home..."

The fox's long trip down the highway was one of doubtful sorrow. Mangle was neither at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or not. If she isn't, then that mean's she's gone, and if she is, Bonnie's with her.

There's no way out.

'Remember, never lose hope, Foxy. Never lose hope...' Golden Freddy plays in his mind.

* * *

It was raining hard, and the lightning began to pound on the animatronics' ears as they see no return of Foxy. "Is he here yet?" Old Freddy asks Marionette, who was giving a present to one of the kids at the Prize Corner. Marionette shakes his head slowly, a depressing look on his face.

"No..." Old Freddy scowls. Not at Marionette, but at Foxy. Why was he so stupid in doing that? Why out of all animatronics give chase to Mangle?

Because of his secret.

Mangle and Old Bonnie were bundled in a blanket together in the Parts/Service room, keeping each other warm and dry. "I still can't believe you did it for me..." Mangle says, leaning her head on Old Bonnie's shoulder.

"You know why I did it..." he replies. "Never do that again, promise?"

"Promise-" Everything outside was silent. "Why did they all just go quiet?" Mangle asks.

The Parts/Service room door swings open, revealing a soaked Foxy with leaves patching up the tears in his fur. Rainwater was dripping off of his damp fur, forming a puddle right underneath his feet. The mud he spurred up from the combination of soil and water colored his feet a dark brown. Twigs and leaves stuck to his legs. The grinding of the cement on his feet rubbed away the bottom of his feet and ground the the metal underneath.

"I won't, Golden Freddy..." Foxy mutters.

* * *

**I'm listening to "A Pious Reflection" by Paul Mottram, which is best listened to when reaching the end. I swear, it adds so much drama to it.**

**You can also imagine a series of war scenes in slow motion. That's pretty good too.**

**(HURRA!: Longest document I have ever written!)**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	20. Chapter 20: Desolation

Foxy glares at Old Bonnie. Mangle stares back. "YOU!" Foxy shouts, pointing at Old Bonnie. "You sick son of a-" Foxy kicks him in the head, causing him to fall down at Mangle's feet. With his other foot, Foxy shuts the door behind him.

"FOXY!" Mangle yells back, trying to shield Old Bonnie. "What do you think you're doing?!" Foxy smiles.

"I'd ask you the same thing..." He pushes her aside and kicks Bonnie in the gut. In response, Bonnie puts his hand up.

"Stop...stop..." He says, coughing loudly. "W-What did I..." Bonnie coughs louder. "What did I do...?" Foxy stands over Bonnie threateningly.

"I was left there, to DIE. I risked my life to go find Mangle, and it was very well POSSIBLE that I would have been dead and left to rust."

"How was I supposed to know, Foxy?" Bonnie says pleading for mercy. "How was I supposed to know that you went on after me? I went to the left, and you probably went right..." He takes another second to cough. "I didn't know I was the only one, and I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't CUT IT!" He kicks Bonnie hard on the stomach again, causing Mangle to spring up at Foxy. Foxy avoids her dive, and Old Bonnie stands up. "Come on! Come on!" Foxy tempts Bonnie, who shakes his head slowly as he leans against the wall for balance. "What? Too much of a wuss? Come on!" Foxy continues to do this while Mangle continues to tell him to stop.

And, out of nowhere, Bonnie shoots a jab, connecting with his snout. Foxy puts both hands up to his nose "That's more like it!" Bonnie tries another wild jab, but Foxy ducks in time, where he slides to the left and hooks Bonnie's left side, causing him to lean back a few steps.

Bonnie makes a smooth uppercut, squarely hitting Foxy in the stomach. Foxy decides to use his feet. He kicks Bonnie and shoves him back into the wall.

"You two knock it off right now!" Mangle demands, near the point of tears. "Please...just stop fighting!"

Foxy makes another uppercut causing Bonnie's jaw to swing upwards. Foxy makes another kick to his face while he has a chance, leaving a muddy footprint. "Why is that, Mangy?" He replies with a stinging sarcasm.

"Stop it, Foxy!" Bonnie gave up and surrendered to Foxy, who kept on beating Bonnie as the latter curls up into a fetal position and putting his hands on his head. "Foxy!" Mangle shoves Foxy to the wall and pins him by holding down his shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!" Mangle yells, her eyes streaming with tears.

Toy Chica walks in and looks at the scene, the other animatronics follow and look at the room, which had little pieces of metal and fur scattered about, mostly from Old Bonnie. Foxy snarls at the ones who entered the room.

"What...what is going on...?" Toy Chica asks slowly. "What happened here..."

"It doesn't matter!" Mangle shouts back, letting go of Foxy. She crouches next to Old Bonnie, who was on the verge of unconsciousness. Foxy stands in his spot, earning stares from all of the other animatronics. He suddenly walks off to the basement and slams the door shut.

Foxy sits down next to the wall, crosses his arms and pouts, his face expressing petulance. After a minute of silence, Foxy hears a click outside, which sounded to be from the door. He raises an eyebrow and walks up the steps. He tries to open the doorknob, but it doesn't move.

They locked him in.

He jiggles the doorknob a few more times before banging his fist on the door. "Hey, hey! Don't you DARE try to lock me in here! HEY!" The already agitated fox grows angrier as he continues to shake the doorknob.

"I'm sorry Foxy!" Old Freddy calls from the outside. "It's for your own good!" This causes Foxy to get even angrier, making him slam on the door harder.

"NO! NO YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME!" After a while, Foxy gives up and slinks down to the floor, leaning against the door. He sighs, knowing that they won't let him out any time sooner.

"You know, the place closed down today because of you," Old Freddy says on the other side of the door. "We've never seen any kind of aggression like that-" Foxy elbows the wood loudly, causing the whole building to slightly shake. Old Freddy gets up and leaves.

* * *

Jeremy sits down on his swivel chair, getting ready for the night. After winding up the musicbox for Marionette, the phone rings. After it rings a few times and checking the vent lights, Jeremy gets back to the monitor and presses the speaker button without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hello, hello? Uh, what on earth are you doing there? Uh, didn't you get the memo? Uh, the place is closing down, at least for a while..." Jeremy stops and looks at the phone.

'What memo...' he says in his mind, his finger still on the winding button. Someone used one of the suits; we had a spare in the back, a yellow one. Someone used it, now none of them are acting right..."

"What?" Jeremy says out loud, rolling over to the vent lights to light up the blind spots.

"Listen, j-just, finish your shift. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow...a birthday...you'll be on dayshift. Wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay?"

Jeremy flashes the light down the hallway to check for anything. "Why would they hurt..."

"Uh for now, just make it through the night. Uh, when the place eventually opens up again, I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, goodnight and good luck." And with that, the call ends with a click.

"Why would he want to take this crap job?" Jeremy whispers, winding up the musicbox. "Why would ANYONE voluntarily take this job? Why did I come back tonight?" He berates himself for the absentminded decision.

"Hey..." Mangle says, her voice echoing in the halls. She was hanging from the ceiling, causing Jeremy to instinctively pull down his Freddy Fazbear head. "Hey...I won't hurt you..."

Jeremy remains still.

"Look, I know it's you Jeremy, and I don't want to hurt you, and neither does Bonnie."

"BS! I'm coming after you, Jeremy!" Mangle rolls her eyes, climbing onto the vent on the door, which blocks Toy Bonnie from entering the office. "Hey!"

Jeremy smiles under the head, but he doesn't move it. Old Bonnie enters from the left vent, but doesn't reach out his hand to attack. His face was one of warm acceptance. "We don't WANT to hurt you. Why would we?"

* * *

Foxy stays slumped down against the wooden door, staring forward like he did a week ago, when he stood still in absolute anger. He remains silent, bad memories flashing back in his mind: the rain and lightning, the sound of trees cracking and falling as the rotten trunk no longer has the strength to support...

...his crushed ambitions and the unexpected arrival of a land of desolate isolation and dejection...

Foxy's eyes burned a fiery orange, his heart set on revenge.

* * *

**! BREAKING NEWS ! : STICK WITH ME PRODUCTION UPDATE**

**{sarcasm}  
**** OH BOY! THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A HUNDRED CHAPTERS AND A NEVER-ENDING PLOT WITH AN AMAZING ROLLER COASTER OF INTRIGUING AND MIND-BLOWING EMOTIONS AND SCENARIOS!1!1one!eleven  
****{/sarcasm}**

**Alas, all stories must end. This is about the 2/3way point. The currently expected ending chapter as of 4/25/2015 7:33 PM, PT will be in the lower thirties.**

**An epilogue may or may not be released.**

**P.S., dejection =/= rejection. A common misconception I'd like to clear up.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	21. Chapter 21: Guard

Foxy begins to fade away from consciousness as his sleep mechanism catches up to him.

* * *

His eyes snap awake as he senses a presence in the room. Foxy looks down the stairs to see Golden Freddy's lifeless suit. "Hey..." Foxy says quietly.

"Hello again, Foxy," Golden Freddy greets. Life seems to reenter Golden Freddy as he stands up and stretches. "I see you're pretty angry..."

"No crap..." Golden Freddy frowns.

"You said you wouldn't lose hope, correct?" the golden bear remind him. Foxy raise his voice.

"I appreciate your optimism, Goldilocks, but it's kinda hard to have any hope if you've got some-"

"Ssh! Foxy! Keep it down!" Golden Freddy urges.

"Some stuck up trying to TAKE my only chance-"

"Foxy!" Golden Freddy whispers loudly, almost like a hiss.

"What?!" Foxy yells back.

"You're not dreaming this time!" Foxy stops.

"Oh..." the fox says quietly. Fortunately, he didn't rouse any suspicion with his ranting; everyone just thought he was talking to himself. Golden Freddy's face softens, sensing Foxy's emotions.

"Look...I know what you're asking, 'Why does she like him after all I did for her?' " Foxy looks up, surprised that his face gave it away so easily. "And, really, I'm not sure why she chose him instead." Foxy leans his head back against the wood.

"I wish I could actually do something though..."

"Well, she gave you up for Old Bonnie, and that was your time." Foxy tries to reach far back in his memory.

"Wait...how long was that ago?"

"When you first made your promises..." Foxy remembers the paper ball that Mangle threw and his immeasurable relief after finding that she was alive, that she was still Mangle; voicebox or no voicebox, fur or no fur. "You had your chance..."

Foxy looks up. He realizes exactly what he needed to do. "Now Bonnie has it..." Foxy frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too late Foxy. They're both too well integrated together-"

"No, no I don't believe that!"

"You may not know, but it'll be harder to accept later on." The golden bear's face turns to one of gloom.

"What are you..." Foxy wasn't exactly sure what Golden Freddy was trying to say, except for contradicting what he said yesterday in the dream within the storm of the forest.

"Foxy, it's going to be next to impossible for you to pull them apart. I'm sorry, it's simply never going to work..." Golden Freddy sits down, turning back to his lifeless self before fading away from his vision. Was...was Golden Freddy just a figment of Foxy's imagination? Foxy sits in the room, pondering what Goldie said. The robot-suit eventually disappears, and Foxy was left by himself, only him and his thoughts.

* * *

**MANGLE'S POV**

* * *

I stand guard next to my partner of crime, Old Bonnie, on our quest to guard Jeremy the Very Disgruntled Night Guard! Jeremy isn't really that bad of a guy, and I believe it when Bonnie said that. Bonnie felt like we had to do something pretty generous for Jeremy, with him being the target of evil robots and all.

The whole time, Jeremy had his head on, just in case we attacked him, which we had no plan on doing. "Jeremy, really. You can take off your head now, we all know it's you..." I say for the sixth time. Jeremy sighs in his head and takes it off. "And we PROMISE to not hurt you, alright?"

He nods silently. "I have to be on day shift tomorrow," he finally says in the silence with only the electric fan breaking it. "And the guy on the phone said that I have to make sure none of you hurt these guys..." I try to figure out what he's trying to say. "You guys wouldn't HURT anyone, would you?" he asks, looking at me.

"Why would we?" I repeat what Old Bonnie said.

"Well, okay, fine. But you better not. I'm on dayshift anyways, but if you do, I get fired. So, don't screw up..." Jeremy says, putting his head on the desk and burying it in his crossed arms.

Mangle smiles. "Of course I won't..." Jeremy smiles for once. Well, at least he lightened up a little...

The clock rolls over to 6:00 AM, and the tune of Westminster Quarters. Man, that tune never seems to get old for some reason. The sound of banging in the vents could be heard, with the sound of disappointed mumbling from Chica and Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie walks into the hallway with Toy Freddy, who looks back at the two.

"Wow, guarding the night guard, eh?" Toy Freddy shakes his head, making his way back to the Show Stage.

* * *

I hear the jiggling of keys outside the doorway as the glass doors open, the chatter of employees echoing through the halls. Jeremy and I walk down the hallway together. "This is the last event before this place shuts down," Jeremy tells Mangle, trying to make some small talk; probably so it wouldn't seem lonely and awkward. "You SURE you won't hurt anyone? I have to watch the other toy animatronics too, and I don't want to have to worry about you..."

I frown at this. Did he think I was that violent? I'm a peaceful person! That is...with the exception of one of them...

Jeremy and I enter the scene, and someone already took the cake Foxy and I baked out of the kitchen and onto one of the party tables in front of the show stage, where the animatronics did their daily performance practice.

I wonder how Foxy is doing, what with him being trapped in there for pretty much all night without anyone or anything to talk to or anything to do. Well, I guess that makes him PRETTY mentally stable I guess...?

"Are we using any of the party rooms?" I ask Jeremy, who shakes his head in response.

"No, probably not," he answers, too distracted lasciviously winking at an employee, who rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. I go to Old Freddy, who was in Parts/Service room. To my surprise, Foxy wasn't begging for mercy.

"Can I go in and see Foxy?" I plead, trying to use my puppy eyes on Old Freddy.

Too bad he's too mature for that. "No, you may not."

"But..." I stop, knowing that there's no fighting Old Freddy.

The clock hits 9:00AM as I begin to walk over to Kid's Cove. This is when Jeremy said the event would start. He stops me. I look over to see that he had a red mark on his cheek. "What happened to you?" He smiles and rubs the imprint.

"Chick slapped me..." he responds. I roll my eyes too. What a loser.

I begin to walk back to Kid's Cove before he stops me again. "Wait, wait, Mangle. I have to watch all of you, remember?" he says. "Don't want to be caught without any witnessing." He smiles sincerely. Okay, sure, maybe he's got DID*...

Well, better get the view of the room. The place looked nice, really. Streamers and banners hung from the ceiling. The central table had the huge cake in the middle and had other platters of cookies and such around it. The two tables next to them had party hats lined in a row down the center. The toy animatronics started to play their songs five minutes early as the parents and kids file in the pizzeria.

The place was packed in a flash. The party was in full swing only after fifteen minutes of the first person walking in. I decide to pick a spot on the wall that meets the ceiling and hang from there where I can overlook the place, like when I scared Max.

I was watching Marionette give a box to a girl when something hits the side of my head. Through the corner of my eye, I could see that it was indeed a cupcake.

Slowly turning to see who it was, I could hear the entire table to my left giggling. "I'm not scared of you Foxy!" a kid shouts. Oh no...

Max.

I resist the temptation to form a malicious grimace. Pretending to be a robot doesn't really help I guess. One of the employees admonish Max and throws a cupcake at me in response. 'Come on...' I mentally state.

I turn to Max. "Hey!" I say, still pretending to be a robot. "How is your day?" My voice is probably 100% on point; the parents were noting how creepy I looked hanging from the ceiling and talking in my "robot accent".

Max giggles, getting ready to toss another cupcake. "You don't scare me!" he says, his arm leaning back.

I let out a loud, garbled screech as I swoop down from the ceiling and take a big chomp on his head.

* * *

**Well, that does that.**

**Excluding the note stating that it is, this is now the LONGEST current document I have ever written. Chapter 19 came close at 1,597 (still excluding "HURRA!"), which is only three words off!**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**

***to save you time, DID stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder, a psychological disorder in which the patient switches between multiple personalities and usually can't control it; typically correlative with memory impairments and constant forgetfulness**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

Jeremy looks up in surprise, hearing Mangle's screech as if she attacked someone. Well, at least he got that part right.

Rushing over to the scene, he finds a mop leaning against the wall, which he uses and prods Mangle until she falls off of the ceiling, causing her to threateningly growl at Jeremy. Everyone was screaming: the parents, the kids, the staff. Everyone was also scrambling around, trying to do something that wasn't what they were supposed to anyways.

Through all of the catastrophe, Mangle and Jeremy stare at each other, eye to eye, as if they were the only ones in the room. She growls and takes a step forward at Jeremy, her endoskeleton teeth gleaming in the light. Jeremy walks back and continues to poke the mop handle forward. "Now, Mangle...we don't have to do this..." she slowly creeps forward towards Jeremy, who backed away for each step she took forward. "Please...you can go back to Kid's Cove, and everything will be fine..."

An ambulance flashes outside, and two employees walk in with a stretcher, immediately taking Max away. The ambulance, along with what looked to be Max's parents, drove away with the sirens blaring. Chaos still ensued inside of the pizzeria, and no one thought it would ever end.

Old Freddy and Old Bonnie pick Mangle up and forcefully drag her over to the Parts/Service room, where they unlock the basement door and bring her down to the floor. "Come on Foxy..." Old Freddy urges. Foxy intently stares and observes Mangle, who looked primitive in her angered state. She didn't talk, she growled and grumbled as if she was a real angered fox.

"Come on!" Old Bonnie brings Foxy outside the door and slams it shut, locking it immediately.

"What happened-"

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about," Freddy replies dryly, interrupting Foxy's question. He rushes back outside, rounding up the other toy animatronics.

Bonnie goes to the basement door to check on Mangle, but decides that she needed her time. "I wouldn't go in there I were you," Bonnie warns Foxy, somehow predicting what Foxy was thinking of.

* * *

Mangle was huffing, her metals jaws gnashing, stained with blood. Her mind was whirling with anger, contained to the point of not being able to think of anything else. All she thought of was how much she wanted to kill Max, how she wanted to MANGLE him. Well, I guess it's Max's birthday today, and that other birthday with losing her fur was his other buddy's. 'I wonder how many birthdays I have to put up with...' Mangle says in her mind.

The basement door closes as if it was opened, creaking through the echoing of the building. Mangle growls, looking up the stairs. She was in no mood of any conversation, and she wasn't ready to take any sort of apologetic or sympathizing talk. None of that inspirational speech crap. Not now.

A lifeless suit appears on top of the stairs, a yellow, golden one.

"Hello, Mangle," it says. Mangle growls at the figure, climbing up to the wall to intimidate it. "I'm here to deliver a messsage." The animatronic stays limp while talking.

"What do you want?!" Mangle nearly yells, but the yellow bot remains unchanged.

"This message is from Foxy."

"Get out! Get out right now!"

"Foxy says that-"

"I don't care!" This time, the golden suit stops this time.

"Foxy says..." it stops, pausing to continue. "...if you're fine down here so he can come down..."

Mangle scowls at the suit, returning from the ceiling and walking back to her spot. "I'm not fine..." Golden Freddy remains in his spot. "What? What are you still doing down here?" He sighs.

"Mangle, he really does want to tell you-"

"Tell him, I don't care, tell him I'm not okay, and tell him to GO TO HELL!" Mangle emphasizes the last three words, storming off to a corner of the basement.

Golden Freddy slightly twitches at the last statement. He sighs again, fading away.

* * *

Jeremy leaves his job after he got his overtime paycheck, as not to have to deal with any drama when he's here. His last interaction with the animatronics was a curt nod to Old Freddy and a hastened walk out the door. But Old Freddy had a gut feeling that he'd be coming back, that he would make a grand return someday.

* * *

Golden Freddy reappears in the Parts/Service room. Before he says anything, Foxy puts his hand up as to tell him to stop, hearing Mangle's loud shout throughout the restaurant as everyone had.

But Golden Freddy didn't disappear. Foxy looks to the wall, already accepting defeat.

* * *

After Max's party was forcefully closed, the employees were dead set on getting out of the place as quickly as possible. A staff member told the toy animatronic band something before helping everyone else clean up. The toys walk back to the one of the party rooms at back, where Old Freddy had called a meeting, just like the one at the beginning of the week, well, excluding Mangle of course.

"Well, they're shutting down the place, that's a fact," Old Freddy said, already predicting the future for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "And...the toys are getting scrapped..." the toys, including Balloon Boy and Marionette, look down in shame. "The employees...they're afraid the toys would act aggressive as well..." This caused Toy Freddy to frown distinctly.

"What?! Only Mangle hurt them! Why did WE have to get punished with her?!" He argues in resentment. His older counterpart nods, sharing his disappointment.

"But it's okay; we have a lot of time before you're scrapped, and plenty of time for us to hang around," Old Freddy says with a smile.

"Define 'plenty of time'," Marionette says.

"A few months," the old bear replies. Marionette smiles.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry! I'm here!**

**I know I'm a little late, but I had a little block on the schedule and a block for the writers.**

**Hopefully this story doesn't get too boring.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	23. Chapter 23: Snowflakes

Christmas time was rolling around, and the demolishing of the restaurant hadn't begun yet, which was strange for a long three weeks with no employees in the building.

But Mangle wasn't doing any better.

Old Bonnie would wait outside every day. Foxy would wait for Old Bonnie to go away, every day.

Finally, after two days of banging on the door, and slamming things around the basement, Old Freddy couldn't take it any longer. He finally let Old Bonnie inside, but left the door open. "You don't want to see Mangle, Foxy?" He asks, slightly puzzled. Foxy sighed and shakes his head slowly. "You've always been eager to see her; what happened?"

But Foxy would just shake his head again. His body language was screaming depression: his shoulders were slumped, he was leaning forward with his back, and his face looked gloomy. "Really, what's wrong?" Foxy mumbled something in his breath and glared at Freddy while doing it. "What was that?"

Foxy looks up. "You're making her go insane in there!" He finally snaps, although both knew that that wasn't was on Foxy's mind. Old Freddy stops and nods his head. Readjusting his tophat, he enters the basement door.

Foxy wasn't sure what happened then.

* * *

Foxy woke up at 6:00AM, his senses beginning to regain after an unhealthily long eight hours of sleep. "That's how long humans sleep!" Toy Freddy said, surprised that Foxy was taking what he thought to be a robot challenge. Foxy's first instinct was to check the basement door.

To his surprise, it was left ajar all night, as the door was still in the same position as it was when Foxy sat down to sleep. Groggily standing up to check on Mangle, he sees Old Bonnie and Mangle sleeping together, huddled against the wall, just like when Foxy came home from the pouring rain.

Growling disdainfully, he walks away and slams the door shut as hard as he could. 'That better wake 'em up' he thought.

When 8:00 came around, Foxy went out to look at the glass doors outside; a habit he developed every morning whenever he needed to sort his emotions or calm his mind. However, when he walked to the main Show Stage area, he stopped in his tracks and took a sharp little gasp.

"Hey! Merry Christmas Foxy!" Marionette called from across the room. He had a santa hat on and was holding a gift. "We'll wait until everyone wakes up."

Foxy remembered that Marionette made them all make gifts for each other. No one refised to, but this was difficult as they couldn't go outside the restuarant for new things, add to that there were ten individual gifts to make!

Foxy took a minute to drink in the scene. Embellishments lined the room in green, white and red, most of which leaked into the tables and carousel, adding more Christmas all over the place. "This isn't too bad..." he mutters to himself. Finally, there was the ginormous, albeit artificial Christmas tree on Show Stage. Every single branch of it lit up with the string of Christmas lights. Ornaments were hanging from the branches too. Marionette also wrapped a red ribbon around the tree, enhancing the holiday look.

Under the tree was a large pile of gifts. Some small, some big. Some blue, some green. They were in a variety of forms, sizes and color. Of course, everyone didn't give and take nine gifts (except for Marionette), for that would have equaled to 81 gifts under one tree. Instead, Freddy made a plan for everyone so that they would give to three random people, ans they would take three as well from other random people. This reduced the size of the pile down to 33 (including Marionette's nine gifts).

A few minutes late, Balloon Boy came back from the basement. Foxy didn't even see him leave. "Aww, Bonnie and Mangle are pretty cute when they're sleeping," Balloon Boy comments, putting down a cardboard box with supplies he carried. Foxy grumbles lightly. Marionette smiles back, but doesn't say anything, carefully eyeing Foxy.

Foxy shakes his head and walks to the glass doors outside, sits down cross-legged and looks out to the world outside.

Except, it was different.

Everything outside was covered in a blanket of white. "Snow!" Toy Freddy appears, pressing his face against the glass. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie try to do the same.

"Hey! Let me see!" Toy Chica whines, trying to get a peek outside.

Their racket caused everyone to walk back outside into the Show Stage area. Marionette pops out of his box. "It's about time," he mumbles. Old Freddy and Chica enter, looking at the room with awe, Mangle and Bonnie following them. They all immediately got to opening their presents.

Foxy wasn't entirely sure what he got or if Mangle would like his gift, but he decided to abort anyways. "Uh...can I go out on a walk?" Foxy asks Old Freddy, knowing that Golden Freddy would be there already.

Freddy turns around with his new white tophat on, gleaming in the fluorescent light. "Uh, sure!" he says, too blinded in the festivities to pay attention to what he was hearing.

* * *

Foxy opens the glass door, the immense cold hitting him. Taking a step outside, he feels the snow on his foot, making Foxy gasp a little from the cold. He looks back, not seeing anyone take note of his leaving or any of the cold entering the room. He closes the glass doors behind him and looks back, everyone conversing and opening gifts, not one of them noticing him.

Foxy shrugs and takes another step forward into the white blanket, liking the feeling of the powder between his toes. He looks up into the ceiling and sees that it was overcast, filled with nothing but white. Foxy shrugs again indifferently and walks away from his home. 'At least no one's stalling me...' Foxy says in his mind, traveling further and further, the air progressively getting colder and colder.

After Foxy walked a good block away from the pizzeria, he sees something in the distance rustle. He turns around to see the bushes covered in white. 'What?'

"Hello," Golden Freddy says. Foxy whirls around, slightly scared.

"Oh, there you are..." Foxy says to himself quietly. Golden Freddy remains in his frozen position as cars pass the fox, not knowing what the robot was looking at.

"Well, you came here to talk to me?" Golden Freddy asks expectantly. "You came here to find peace?"

Foxy kicks at the snow and smirks. "That's not what I'm here for." He looks up at the yellow bear. "I'm here for answers."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know. It's pretty lame, but I promise the next one will be better, I hope.**

**Anyways, this IS getting close to the end, as not to bother you who have been itching for a solution.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	24. Chapter 24: Signs

Golden Freddy cocks his head to the side. "Answers to what questions, Foxy?" he asks. Foxy chuckles a bit, shuffling his feet in the snow.

"What can I do?" Foxy replies. "What is there for me to do, Freddy? There is nothing I can do to pull them apart. Seriously nothing." Foxy lowers his head and laughs. "I don't know why I'm trying..."

Golden Freddy frowns. "Look Foxy, if you want her so badly, you can start by not being so pessimistic, and what Isaid was wrong. You really do need faith-"

"Oh, I lost all of that a while ago. I can't stand Bonnie. I can't...I just..." Foxy puts his hands up to his head. "There is nothing...there's nothing I can do!" Foxy was practically shouting, but Golden Freddy remains in his signature frozen spot. "Right now, there isn't anything that could help me, because of...HIM!" Foxy kicks the snow again, another car passing by with a puzzled driver, no one other than Foxy being able to see Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy responds with a sigh of sympathy, not exactly sure what to say. "Wait a minute..."

Foxy stops pacing the sidewalk and looks up at Golden Freddy. "Have you even told her how you feel?" The fox thinks.

"No..."

"She's only ever heard of you through rumors and speculation from the toys! She doesn't even know how you feel for her!" Foxy puts a hand on his chin, thinking about it. Well, the bear's right. Foxy's never actually told Mangle. "Why...why didn't you think of that...?"

Foxy stares forward blankly, feeling stupid. "Uh..." he stutters. Golden Freddy laughs.

"Well, problem solved!"

"That seemed too simple..."

"Too simple? Go for it! What do you have to lose?" Golden Freddy urges.

'A friendship...' Foxy thinks, sulking.

"I'm sure she'll take it just fine..." Golden Freddy says, but he had a tinge of doubt in his voice. Foxy was about to say something, but he just nodded his head and walked back to the pizzeria, too deep in thought to say anything to Golden Freddy.

Foxy opens the door into the establishment, the whole place much quieter than when he left. Foxy wasn't sure it was too long since he went out for his walk, but it definitely felt like it. He looks up the clock. It was only 8:23, so only about fifteen minutes since his departure.

All of a sudden, Marionette pops out of his box. "Oh, THERE you are!" Marionette slithers out before exiting and walking up to Foxy, who's feet were soaked. His fur was durable; no water soaked through to his endoskeleton feet. "Where did you go?"

Foxy raises an eyebrow. "Did Freddy not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Marionette asks, puzzled.

"Well, I went for a walk out in the new snow stuff," Foxy replies.

"You're lucky you didn't get electrocuted. Toy Freddy said that snow's watery," Marionette shudders, thinking of a dead Foxy lying in the snow, his circuits overheated.

Foxy rolls his eyes. I'm sure he's fine...right? "Where is Mangle?" He asks, looking around at the mess of Christmas bows and ripped wrapping paper. It was a wonder the restaurant held that much surplus wrapping supplies in the first place, 98% of it going to the Prize Corner. The place was still buzzing with the different animatronics talking.

"Uh...over there..." Marionette points to a direction of the crowd over to Mangle, who was with none other than...

Wait, Old Bonnie isn't there.

"Thanks..." Foxy replies quietly, not taking his eyes off of the vixen. He walks over to Mangle. She looks up suddenly, smiling to see it was her old friend. "Hey!" Foxy greets, waving a hand.

"Hey Foxy," she answers flatly. Foxy frowns.

"What's wrong, Mangle?" He says, sitting down next to her.

"What? Uh, I didn't say anything...was...wrong..." she clears her metallic throat. 'Yep. Something is definitely wrong...' Foxy says in his mind.

"Well...do you like my new gift for you?" Foxy asks, trying to change the subject. Mangle nods.

"Of course I did!" She takes out the pink bow that Foxy found lying on the ground in one of the party rooms. "I love it!" She dons the pink ribbon right below her head.

"You look beautiful..." Foxy whispers to himself.

"Aww..." Foxy burns a bright red.

"What? Oh, no! No no no, that's not what I was..." Foxy sheepishly clears his throat like Mangle. Mangle raises an eyebrow.

"So, who were you talking to?" Mangle asks. Foxy has another mind scrambling moment, causing Mangle to giggle a bit. "I mean if it was about me it's fine..."

Foxy stops and looks at her, momentarily making eye contact. "Is...is there something you...you want to tell me?" Even Mangle had trouble saying it. "I...I feel like you...you have something...to...tell me..." her voice trails off.

Foxy quickly shakes his head and rushes off.

* * *

A few days later, after everyone cleaned up Christmas and hid their new belongings in the basement, everyone was back to their places, knowing that the denolishing could be any day now, even though the pizzeria has been clean from human contact for almost a full month now.

"Just to be safe," Old Freddy would say as he surveyed everyone picking up the wrapping paper or taking out the ornaments and lights of the Christmas tree.

Foxy was peacefully meditating in his spot in Parts/Service when he heard the door open. "Employees already?!' He screamed in his mind. He lays limp, moving as little as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mangle peeking.

"Oh, hey Mangle," Foxy says, returning to his normal state. "I thought you were an employee for a bit!"

"And you netter be glad I'm not. They're planning on remodeling the old animatronics when the place reopens.

"That doesn't sound bad..."

"Well, it could involve a pretty excruciatingly boring process," Mangle replies, sitting next to Foxy, beginning one of their only long conversations.

* * *

"Hurry up! It's almost midnight!" Balloon Boy urges. Everyone rushes over to Show Stage, which had the biggest clock in the whole establishment. The whole bunch of animatronics crowd around the large clock hanging from the wall, which was about as big and tall as Balloon Boy himself.

The second hand begins to round the top. "Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Foxy looks at Mangle, who was looking at Old Bonnie, who was gazing back into her eyes. "Six, five, four..."

Foxy couldn't believe it. Was he actually thinking of doing this? Compromising two relationships for his doing? Well, Foxy's pretty eager about it...

"Three, two..."

Foxy musters up every single bit of courage as he grabs hold of Mangle's shoulders and spins her around so she could face him...

"ONE!"

Foxy shuts his eyes tight, and leans in for a kiss...

...for 1988...

'For 1988' he says in his mind.

Everything around him was loud, sounds of everyone hugging, cheering and whooping...

But for Foxy, time stopped. Everything stopped. It was just him and her. No toys laughing at them, no Old Bonnie to worry about, not even Foxy and Mangle themselves to do anything.

Just them.

The sounds of the animatronic cheering began to fill his ears slowly as he opens his eyes. Mangle's were wide open the entire time. That's when Foxy kissed something else.

Bonnie's fist.

* * *

**I know I'm kind of deviating from my regular update schedule. Yet again, I don't really have one. I've been having trouble lately accessing a proper computer (I've been writing on my tablets) and have time in the day to invest in for a quick chapter or two.**

**But anyways if you haven't, PLEASE drop a review! It really is appreciated, negative or positive.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	25. Chapter 25: 1988

Foxy stumbles backwards, the cheering fading away. The toys (excludng Toy Chica) began to cheer not for the New Year, but for a fight.

Foxy looks and snarls at Bonnie. Mangle was in front of him, repeatedly telling him to stop. 'Well, no crap we're not stopping!' Foxy immediately springs up and tackles Old Bonnie to the ground, causing the latter's head to hit a table edge. Foxy pins down the struggling bunny.

"Why..." Old Bonnie says slowly. "Why?" Foxy then realizes.

He screwed up.

Bonnie headbutts Foxy, releasing him from his grip. "Oh, wait a minute." Bonnie towers over Foxy. "You LOOVEE her, don't you?!" Bonnie says tauntingly. All the animatronics were silent. "She's all I have-"

Foxy swings his arm forward for a punch, but Bonnie ducks in time, giving him the perfect window to punch him in the gut.

Old Freddy tries to break up the fight, stepping in between the two. "Guys! Will you two knock it off-" Foxy shoves the bear out of the way, gripping his stomach. Foxy smirks. 'She's all I have too...' he dives for Bonnie's legs, causing him to fall and directly smash into the ground. A spark flies when the bare metal hits the tile. Bonnie kicks back, still on the ground, but instead hits Old Freddy.

Foxy kicks Old Bonnie again, and now all of the animatronics were panicking. The toys were trying to get a hold of Foxy while the old animatronics try to get a hold of Old Bonnie. They reach for each other, each wanting so hard to destroy one another.

After a while of struggling, Foxy escapes the grip of the small toys and reaches for Old Bonnie, pushing him against the wall. He crashes into the glass doors, shattering them and shoving Old Bonnie in the snow outside.

"You knew..." Foxy growls. "You knew I liked her..."

"It's my only chance...I needed it..." Old Bonnie smiles mentally.

"But you KNEW..." the animatronics get to the two struggling robots, grabbing Foxy. He slashes his left hand back, cutting Chica's feathers and scratching Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy! Stop it right now!" Old Freddy bellows, causing the place to shake. Foxy ignores him and lashes out at Old Bonnie, causing a huge gash on his left side.

Old Bonnie rolls over in the snow and shoves Foxy down into it. The purple bunny smiles as he kicks Foxy down into the icy ground. Snowflakes seep into his tears in his fur as he stands up slowly.

"No, FOXY!" Mangle shouts, seeing the snow fall into his system.

Foxy ignores her and gets into a fighting stance. Bonnie does the same.

"Stop it you two!" Old Freddy yells again.

Foxy goes for another swing, Bonnie dodging it smoothly. Bonnie returns the punch and hits Foxy square in the jaw.

Foxy rebalances himself, but Bonnie was too quick. The latter tackles the fox down to the ground, a pile of snow entering his head.

* * *

The snow begins to melt into Foxy's hot metal systems...

He remembers the promises he and Mangle made. He remembers the one he promised, that he failed to fulfill.

_"I PROMISE I'll get ya fixed..."_

He opens his eyes, seeing Old Bonnie's red eyes glare into him. Foxy yells and throws Bonnie off of himself. He runs up and tackles the bunny, dazing him. Eventually, Foxy got the upper hand and constantly jabbed Bonnie, punch after punch as the two stand there, defenseless.

_"I promise to get ya new fur too..."_

Old Freddy rushes out into the cold night, a swift breeze beginning to flow in.

_"I promised I'd stick with you..."_

Mangle was marvelling at how Foxy kept his promise, to stick with her, but she never knew Foxy wanted to be her only friend. He didn't want anyone else to bother them; no Chica, no Freddy, and especially no Old Bonnie. Why did it have to be like this? Whose fault is it to deserve this?

Foxy didn't know anymore. Golden Freddy never appeared after Foxy's walk in the snow. The bear never said anything to him, as Foxy was deeply anticipating.

Until now.

Golden Freddy appears right in front of Foxy, where he was sitting on top of Old Bonnie. No one wanted to go out in the snow, where it was cold and could potentially electrocute them. Not even the toys, who had a protective plastic shell.

Foxy stops punching and looks up, staring at Golden Freddy's empty sockets. "Hello, Foxy..." he greets. Only Foxy could see and hear him. "I wanted to tell you something great is about to happen. Something you didn't expect will be coming soon, and it'll be my gift to you."

Foxy replayed it over and over in his mind. 'Something you didn't expect...'

Golden Freddy smiles, but he keeps the rest of his body frozen. "Don't be confused. Just stop fighting." Foxy looks down at Old Bonnie, who was lightly struggling to get Foxy off of his chest. "Stop the fight Foxy. Only you can do it." Foxy looks down at the purple bunny again and stares into his eyes; not with anger, not with intimidation. Just staring.

Slowly, he gets up, letting Bonnie go. The bunny was a little hesitant at first, but slowly got up and backed away, still prepared for a fight. The moment he stood up and blocked Golden Freddy, Goldie disappeared.

Foxy feels a circuit begin to overheat, then another. Soon numerous snow patches were melting and are just now heating up the circuits, like little bombs set to all detonate at the same time. Bonnie relaxes and looks at Foxy who was fading away, before the fox passes out.

* * *

Foxy wakes up. Not in the pizzeria, not outside in the snow, but in the forest, the same forest he looked for Mangle. He stood up and looked around. No Golden Freddy here. He was in the same spot where he hid last time when the storm hit, but there was no sign of any robot life anywhere.

"Guess I better go home..." Foxy walked to the opposite direction of his hidey hole, which was where the highway would eventually end up.

But no matter how far he walked, Foxy had no luck. The forest seemed to be infinite, endless. After another minute of just walking, Foxy ended up right where he started, with the hole he dug out and the same platform.

Did he just loop around in a circle?

And yet, in the far distance, he couldn't see an end to the forest.

Well, at least here, he can relax.

He lays back down on the duff on the ground. After a few seconds of lying around and doing nothing, he hears the rustling of leaves. "Golden Freddy?" Foxy calls.

"No, actually," a different voice much like his responds. Foxy sits up, looking for the different...animatronic.

"Oh...hi?" Foxy awkwardly waves his hand once. The new animatronic looked burnt-ish. Although everything was there where it should be, the animatronic acted as if it was in a state of disrepair, and his fur definitely showed it. "Who are you?"

The black fox walks next to the crimson one, each looking each other up and down. "I'm you from the future," it says after a period of comfortable silence. "I'm what people call Phantom Foxy, or P. Foxy for short." Foxy clears his throat. "I already know you who you are, so don't bother introducing yourself." Phantom Foxy waves him off.

"What are you here to tell me?" Foxy asks, eager to what sign Golden Freddy sent.

"I'm here to tell you three endings."

"Endings?"

"Let me explain..."

* * *

**Again, I am SOOO sorry for not keeping you guys up to date with this. I have to keep typing off of a tablet, but at least I'm getting these done.**

**Not too long to the end, only five chapters!**

**Let's see how much can happen in five chapters :)**

**Thanks anyways**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	26. Chapter 26: Phantoms

"What..." Foxy says, utterly perplexed. The burnt counterpart smiles and nods.

"Well, you see, there are three possible endings, three possible outcomes to take out from this situation. Ever since you...passed out...there are three possible...endings...I'd say."

"Go on..."

"I am one of those happenings. If you...keep things the way they are. If you keep Old Bonnie alive and you keep him and Mangle together, wait until the toys get scrapped and you and the other old robots get repaired, you get me! Yay!" Phantom Foxy says, waving his right stub. "You get to live for another forty years, then you burn to death later in 1995, reincarnating as a ghost to roam for...I don't know, I've been in this for a while." Foxy raises an eyebrow. "It's not that great. You get to jump in peoples faces, teleport on a box..." He stops to think for a moment. "Oh! And you get to electrically shut down things. It gets old after a while, to be honest."

"Doesn't get much worse than this..." Phantom Foxy grumbles under his breath. Clearing his throat, he continues.

"The second...ending...is...pretty bad...uh..." They could both tell that the ghastly fox was struggling to sputter out a sentence. "Well...you kill Old Bonnie..." Phantom Foxy looks to be at the point of tears.

Foxy didn't understand. "Well, good! Now that he isn't in the way, I could finally-"

"Mangle...will...run away, and you won't...be able to do anything about that...eventually, you come back to the restaurant, failing to find her after you run after her. You come back rusting, dying, electricity sparking as you...stumble over to Kid's Cove, pawing...just pawing...at the tiles...crying and repeating that it was your fault...

Foxy fell silent.

"And...then...you went out and filled yourself up with snow...and...that's it..." A long, long pause beset the forest scene. A few birds chirp as the water drips off of the trees; the storm must have finished in this dream. The duff and leaves were soft too, shining in the sunlight peeking through the bare skeleton of a tree. It was a comfortable scene for an uncomfortable moment.

"So...?"

"So what?" P. Foxy questions innocently.

"The third ending?" Phantom Foxy stares on at Foxy and smiles sincerely.

"Ah, yes. The final ending." Foxy sat there, looking into the white eyes contrasting the black body of his apparently future self. "Foxy, the final future for you is what ends up now. Those two endings that I just said are possibilities, and if you let them happen, the exact same outcome will happen, every time, no exceptions. Don't bother asking how I know all this, I have my ways..."

Crimson Foxy nods.

"Back to the point here, the final ending is what YOU want, it's what happens in THIS world, in THIS time period. All the things I just said never happened here. Not in this world. This dream is not any ordinary vision. This is an unconscious..." Phantom Foxy stops to think of the word. "...an unconscious junction of worlds...junction of dimensions of some sort..."

"You need to understand what is right and what isn't. See, the other Foxy would warn you too, but, you know." Foxy nods again. "Please, don't make my same mistake."

"Wait, why did you want to tell me? Why not any other Foxys in the multiverse?"

"You're the only communicable Foxy we have other than me and...the other Foxy. It's confusing. I don't know the answer myself." The two stay in the beautiful nature scene for a few minutes.

"I have to go now..." Phantom Foxy says.

"What?" Foxy perks up. "But I have more questions! Why is all of this happening to me? Why is Golden Freddy a part of this?"

The burnt robot begins to fade. "Hey look, I'd love to answer your question, but, gotta go..." Foxy sighs and turns around to stretch his steel spine, seeing the image of Golden Freddy. Turning back, he saw that Phantom Foxy was gone, with only a sign left on the ground.

Focy picked it up. The front read "-SORRY!- OUT OF ORDER". Flipping it over, the back of it read "IT'S ME".

"IT'S ME" began to flash in Foxy's eyes and on the surface of rocks. They flash on tree trunks and temporarily apppeared in the sky. Foxy saw the hallucination fill up nearly everything.

Suddenly, he snaps awake.

* * *

Foxy looks around, surprised to see that he wasn't locked up in the basement like last time. Now, Old Bonnie's in the dungeon. He was back in his spot at the Parts/Service room. Foxy examined himself. Surprised again, nothing about him was harmed. His circuits didn't feel damaged, his fur wasn't soaked and didn't find any punch marks or cuts from the result last night's fight.

He stands up to go find where everyone was. No one was at their spots at the visible room of the Parts/Service room, but he heard some activity outside. Opening the door just a crack, Foxy looked down the office hall and found that someone was sitting at the office desk. 'That's not Jeremy...is it?'

Foxy got a little closer look and found that it was indeed Jeremy Fitzgerald, their own night guard. Jeremy was checking the monitor, probably winding up the music box.

"Well what's he doing here?" Foxy whispers. It was 6:53; the night shift is over.

Shrugging, Foxy slinks past the door and walks through the Main Hall to find Mangle. He enters the Game Area, only to find that no one was in the room except himself.

Well, Foxy and the five humans packing the place up. One of the employees look up, slightly spooked by the fox figurine. "Jeremy?! I thought you were keeping track of these things!" She yells, echoing through the hallways.

"Aww, don't be scared babe! I'll come over..." Jeremy replies, snickering. The employee rolls her eyes and starts to slowly back away from Foxy.

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Hey! If it isn't Foxy!" Jeremy shouts, interrupting Foxy. Foxy whirls around, his eyes met with the bright flash of the flashlight. "Look, buddy. Since you're gonna die anyways, I'd like to tell you the outcome of this. See, we're gonna let this hell go down, and you'll be in the middle of it all, roasting alive." Jeremy and the other four employees laughed, except for the female one.

"Why do we..." she wanted to protest, but she shut up and continued her work. Foxy wanted to say something, DO something, but his servo began to restart as he feels the numbing feeling crawl up his legs, then his torso, then his neck. For the fourth time this week,

Foxy faints.

* * *

**A cliché ending? Yeah, probably because I've used it five times.**

**Well anyways, here's a chapter for y'all. THE END IS NEEAAR! ****I promise a good ending. I really do.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	27. Chapter 27: Flames

Foxy awakens from his slumber, his systems detect something out of the ordinary. His scent system detects a fwmiliar but unpleasant smell. 'Smoke?' He says in his mind. Opening his eyes, he sees the whole place was yellow and orange. Foxy's eyes widen as he sits up, drinking in the scene around him. Flames licked the walls as they began to eat away at the wood and tables, which had one of the only flammable materials in the entire restaurant. "Jeremy..."

'Where are the others?' Foxy screamed in his mind. The fire surrounded him, burning up the Prize Corner. Foxy rushes over to get Marionette out of the box, only to find that there wasn't the Puppet box. The glass double doors were in perfect reach; just a few feet away, clear of any flames or obstructions.

"But I have to save them..." Foxy thought. 'They've brought me so far, they've helped me so much. It'd be pure cruelty for me to leave them here...' He hears a clicking sound outside, like jiggling keys.

Foxy whirls around, glancing at the door. He sees Old Bonnie, twisting something outside. Foxy rushes over to the entrance, trying to push on the handle. "Bonnie!" he knocks on the glass panel. Old Bonnie maliciously laughs. "Bonnie! Unlock the door right now!" Bonnie laughs louder and louder as he walks backwards, getting into a truck. On the driver's seat was none other than Jeremy Fitzgerald himself, cackling like a maniac as he watches the place burn to the ground. "Bonnie? BONNIE! BONNIE NO!" Foxy bangs on the door with his right hand. The truck speeds away, Jeremy and Bonnie's laugh audible through the squeal of the tires.

"How did they get new doors so quickly?!" Foxy yells, banging the door until he thought it would break. But to no avail, not even a crack appeared on the doors. Foxy turns around, eyeing the Main Hall. "The others..."

Foxy looks at the doors, shakes his head and sprints across the hallway, slamming open the Parts/Service door. His eyes scramble across the room, finding nothing. "Agh...that's right! They weren't here!" Foxy looks around, the flames climbing higher and higher as they reach the wooden supports on the ceiling. "The basement!" Foxy looks over at the basement door. Something on the other side was pounding on it.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" the sound of Old Freddy yells. Foxy makes his way to the doorknob, unlocking it. The door opens. "Foxy! Oh thank goodness! We have to get outta here-"

"Where are the others?"

"The others? Oh, it...it...I can't...come on Foxy we HAVE to go-"

"NOT until I find the others!" Foxy was letting precious seconds tick away and he knew it. "WHERE are they?"

"They're down the basement, but they're powered off. I can't manage to turn them on. It's too late! It's too late to save them-" But Foxy was already rushing down the staircase. "Goodbye, I guess..." In a flurried, pessimistic panic, Old Freddy runs over to the glass doors, only to find that it was locked.

* * *

Foxy enters the basement, the fire still not reaching the floor or walls. Foxy finds all of the animatronics lying limp on the floor, and Marionette's big box sitting in a corner. All of the toys and old animatronics were there, except the toys were missing a few parts—Toy Bonnie was missing an eye and ear, with wires popping out of his head, Toy Chica didn't have her beak or cupcake, and her head and body were dented severely, Toy Freddy was missing a leg and his tophat, which was torn to shreds right next to it.

"What happened here?" Foxy said in his mind. 'Jeremy and the coworkers must've had a lot of fun being temporary demolition experts...' the fox thought to himself, rushing over to Old Chica. He looks at the back of her animatronic suit and opens a panel, remembering exactly where everything was, for she and the other old animatronics had the same controls from when they were first created.

"Red wire on red input...green on green...ARD switch on ARD input..." Foxy mumbles as he calmly flutters between the wires. He closes the panel and gives Chica a good pat on the back before her eyes blink open.

"Gah! Huh? What?" She looks around, the first face she saw was Foxy.

"Oh good! It worked! Chica, there's no time to explain. Turn on the others and get them going!" Foxy commands, rushing off to find Mangle. Slightly confused, the old chicken nodded slightly and looked over to her toy counterparts.

"I'm not sure there isn't much explaining necessary anyways!" she remarks, first getting to Toy Chica, who was the closest. "Uh, Foxy?" Foxy stops at the bottom of the steps.

"What?" he calls through the cracking foundation. The fire reached the top of the basement ceiling, and the staircase was beginning to catch fire as well...

"They don't have the same control design as us!" she says, frantically searching for their wire controls. Foxy shakes his head.

"Leave when you have to!" was all Foxy said before he runs up the staircase.

* * *

Foxy runs into Balloon Boy, who was entering the Parts/Service room. The humanoid was also carrying a fire extinguisher. "Hey! Have you seen Mangle?" Foxy said, panicking.

No innuendo-fueled laugh like usual. "No, I haven't! Where are the others?"

"Well, the toys and Old Chica are down in the basement!" Eyeing the big, red extinguisher in his hand, Foxy has an idea. "Hey, go put out the fire near the basement stairs! That way there's still an escape!" Foxy urges, pointing at the licking flames that threatened to burn down the frail, wooden steps.

All BB could do was nod and get to work, trying to pull the pin on the extinguisher to get started. In the meantime, Foxy runs through the office hall, looking at the party rooms for any sign of Mangle.

The crimson fox found something still untouched by the embers: the tablet.

Quickly picking it up, he searches in the cameras quickly, but most of the cameras were already burnt beyond repair, and all of the cameras Foxy DID check were empty or obstructed by debris and/or fire. "Gah!" Foxy says, cursing as he throws the tablet into a fire.

"Foxy! In here!" he hears a voice nearby. Foxy freezes.

"What?!" he yells through the cracking wood and flicking fire.

"Foxy! In here! In the vent!" Foxy picks up the tablet he threw (which had a huge running crack on the screen) and looked at the vent cameras, finding Mangle inside the Right Vent. Letting go of the tablet, Foxy runs up and jumps on the desk, propelling him far enough to get into the vent.

"Mangle!" Foxy exclaims, relieved.

"Foxy!" Mangle replies with the same enthusiasm, tears streaming down her robot eyes.

"Come on, Mangle! Just keep crawling through the vent, and into the office!"

"But...b-but..."

"But what?"

"Foxy! I...I can't! I'm...I'm not...I'm not gonna make it! It's safer in here!" Mangle tightly shuts her eyes as she begins to cry again. A large wooden support cracks and falls somewhere in the restaurant. She was right. The vent was safe from the direct flames.

"Mangle..." Foxy coos, trying to get her to go before they were trapped inside the office. "Mangle!"

"Just go...go on without me Foxy..."

"I won't!"

"GO!"

"Not over my dead body!" the vixen stopped, looking into Foxy's eyes.

"Wh...why?" She asks. Foxy stares back.

"Because, I promised I would stick with you..." the two foxes just sat there, stuck inside a vent, a fire blazing around them. "Now, come on!" Mangle didn't react or resist when Foxy pulled her arms out to the other side of the vent into the security office.

Foxy pulls out Mangle from the vents, as she remained still. "I...I can't belie-"

"Why would I break my promise, Mangy?" Foxy tries out the new name, oddly mellifluous for some reason. Mangle smiles, gripping on to Foxy's shoulder as she clung for her life. "Can...you at least...walk?" Foxy said between grunts, heaving the heavy vixen on his shoulders.

"My...my leg stopped responding to my commands after a while. I think the heat may have fried the wires or something..." she begins, still trying to hold onto Foxy.

"Ah..." Foxy grumbles, taking a wobbly step forward.

"I told you to leave me!"

"I would never...trade you for the world...Mangle. You're...still my only friend..." Foxy manages to say between deep breaths.

Another wooden support cracks, swinging from the ceiling.

* * *

**I acknowledge Mangle's resistance to leave the vents was a little melodramatic and cliché, but at least it wasn't cheesy. You better thank me it isn't.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	28. Chapter 28: Struggle

A wooden support swoops past Foxy causing him to fall under Mangle's heavy weight. "Agh!" He yelps, trying to move Mangle.

"I'm sorry Foxy! I'm sorry you have to die like this!" She yells through the raging fire, popping loudly around them as the flames engulf the ceiling.

"No...we're NOT dying, not like this!" Foxy sets Mangle next to him. The fire, having reached maximum verticality, now begins to creep toward the foxes, trapping them. Foxy pushes the burning support out of the way, providing a small hole. Thinking quickly, Foxy kicks it to widen it more, providing more leeway from the fire.

"Mangle!" Foxy calls. "Through here!" Mangle shakes her head.

"No, Foxy!"

"Yes, Mangle!" Mangle stops and shakes her head. "Come on, I'll go on after you."

"Do...do you promise?" She asks, slowly backing away from the fire. One of the hot ashes ignited a paper on the desk, spreading over the wood rapidly.

Foxy sighs. "Yes, Mangle. I promise." Mangle nods, slowly crawling through the small hole. Small tendrils of flame graze past Mangle. Fortunately, she makes it to the other side with the party rooms.

"Now, come on Foxy!" Mangle shouts, looking back at the hole of rubble. The vents were blocked with incredible walls of flame, and the constant heat started to get to the fox, his systems woozy, and his steps wobbly. "Foxy?"

"Go...Mangle..." Foxy says in a feeble tone. "Just...go without me..." Tears begin to breach Mangle's eyes.

"No...NO!"

"Mangle-"

"No! You PROMISED me!" Foxy smirks.

'You promised me things too...' he thinks. "Too bad, Mangy. Go on to the exit. The other animatronics are there."

"I'm not leaving this spot without you!" She replies. Foxy grumbles. With his energy depleted, it would be next to impossible for Foxy to pass through the hole of rubble without getting burnt.

"Fine..." he mutters. Using whatever was left of his strength, Foxy sprints and busts through the wall of wooden flame, a fiber of his fur catching an ember...

Mangle looks up, relieved. "Now let's go!" Foxy demands, heaving her up again. "You can't walk, right?"

"No, but I can crawl! It'd be slow. Just...go!" Foxy nods, taking the vixen past the party rooms. A wall creaked before falling in flames, a large hole exposed. "Can we go there?!" Mangle asks.

"No. Too much...debris and...fire in between. We have to make it to...the exit," Foxy says, getting the hang of carrying Mangle. "That's where...everyone's at..."

"Foxy!" Someone calls on the other side of the hall. It sounded like Balloon Boy. "Foxy! Over here!" A spray of extinguisher blows out a few flames and a developing wall. "Come on! This place is falling apart!"

"Ya think?!" Foxy says, looking back at the fallen wall hole. Mangle yelps as the Office ceiling collapses, fortunately far behind them now.

* * *

BB was, however, at the very other side of the hall, and he didn't dare cross the line into it. "Help us out here!" Foxy shouts over the fire.

Balloon Boy shakes his head, continuing to shoot at fire from a distance. This usually wasn't enough, and merely reduced the size of the flame instead of putting it out entirely.

Foxy feels a sharp, persistent sting in his lower back. "Foxy! Your fur!" Mangle panics. Foxy turns around to see where the source of the burning pain was from.

Only to see that the burning pain was actually burning.

The fire slowly came up Foxy's back in a crawl. The fox, grinding his teeth in immense pain, takes another step forward as his systems begin to overheat from the surrounding fire.

Balloon Boy makes his way through an overturned table and sprays the extinguisher all over Foxy's legs and back, successfully putting out the fire this time. "Thanks!" Foxy says, still struggling to carry Mangle. Balloon Boy helps by holding up Mangle's legs. They carry her forward for a few minutes.

Then they meet a huge pile of burning wood: some from the tables, some from the supports, some from the walls. "Uh..." Balloon Boy stutters.

"What...what do we do?!" BB yells, staring at the mess of shambles in front of him. Foxy, reluctant to follow his own idea, sets down Mangle on the tile floor. "What are you doing Foxy?"

Foxy starts a bit back and runs toward the obstruction, ramming through the fireball. Much to their surprise, it actually worked, clearing a path for Mangle and BB.

Except Foxy was now on fire.

Cursing and screaming, Foxy ran around in the office hall, trying to find some way, ANY way that he could possibly put out the fire engulfing him. "Balloon Boy! The-The f-f-fire extingui-gui-guisher!" Foxy's voicebox began to glitch out as the fire licked at his circuitry.

Balloon Boy looks around in all directions, trying to find the extinguisher he had. Mangle points at a charred, cylindrical object in the middle of a fire. "Wait! Is that it?! Balloon Boy! Over there-"

The extinguisher exploded as foam flew everywhere in every direction, like a big bomb. Blasted down to the ground, everyone gets up, looking at the source of the explosion as they clutch their head to ease the headache and high-pitched ringing. "Agh! Mang-Mangle?! Balloon B-B-B-Boy?!" Foxy glitches, his own voice barely audible to his ears, the loud ringing drowning out all other sounds. "Guys?!" Foxy looked down at his body, which was burnt, and one of his legs were severely shattered in the blast.

The fire around him (and the fire on Foxy) was put out by all of the foam, which was comically efficient.

He grips his leg in pain, which wasn't responding to any of his commands for it to move. Grimacing, he continues to look around as the fire ravages the party rooms one by one. "Mangle?! Ballon Boy-oy?!" he calls again, searching and searching for the two animatronics. His vision was beginning to blur as well, as the heat and extinguisher explosion twisted his circuits and computer.

Crawling through the black, burnt tiles, he makes it to the other side of the wooden mess. He sees Mangle lying down on the ground, and Balloon Boy beginning to get up several feet away. "MANGLE!" Foxy screams, quickly rushing over to the unconscious body. He looked at an arm which managed to dislodge and fly a good ten feet from her position.

* * *

Using his crawl as his only mean of transport, Foxy snags the arm before it began to melt in the flames, makes his way back and reattaches the arm as best he could. Balloon Boy was overlooking Mangle, inspecting her for any serious damage or missing parts. "Is that all?!" Balloon Boy asks Foxy, the humanoid pointing to Mangle's body.

"All the parts!" Foxy replies, giving back a thumbs up. BB nods.

The two haul Mangle upwards, but now, BB was the main supporter. Foxy's leg hindered his own movements, however, slowing him down even more, not to mention the effect from his frying systems and computer chips.

"Well...this is...working out I guess..." BB mumbles to Foxy, who simply nodded in response. They made it past the second party rooms and into the Main Hall, where the debris was slightly less, but they were anticipating some to come soon. Something popped and exploded in the kitchen, causing the whole place to rumble.

"What was that?!" Balloon Boy asks in total fear.

"I'm not really sure..." Foxy says.

"And I kind of don't want to either-" Balloon Boy adds, still heaving Mangle's legs and shoulder. Another thing explodes in the kitchen, causing the place to shake more. The burning supports were too weak to hold up the ceiling, and a huge chunk of ceiling fell from behind them, filling the office hall with snow on the roof and wooden debris.

The kitchen door was bust down when Foxy and Balloon Boy look back. Peering through the doorway, they find that small gas pipes blew up from the heat. Luckily they weren't the large scale kind, or else Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would really just be a big fireball of ashes.

The trio manage to make it across the main hall without any more obstacles, where they push past a burning table, entering the main area. "Foxy! Mangle! Balloon Boy!" Marionette and Old Chica rush over to them, immediately helping them take Mangle. "Oh boy..." Marionette mutters.

"Can you power her back on?" Foxy asks worriedly.

"Yeah, sure we could, but I'm not sure we'll have the time..." he looks up the ceiling, which was beginning to rain down little embers. "I think it's best if we just put her in Kid's Cove and-"

"NO!" Foxy holds the neck of Marionette, squeezing it tight. "I'm NOT going to let her burn in here. Balloon Boy and I did NOT walk through fire, push down burning barricades and almost EXPLODE near gas pipes and fire extinguishers for her to DIE!" Marionette puts his hands up.

"Alright! Alright! But we have to get out of here. This place is going to FALL APART!" Foxy snarls before letting go of the Marionette. The latter rearranges his buttons as he straightens out the cords and electronic wires Foxy nearly crushed.

Foxy limps, but Balloon Boy helps him with carrying Mangle.

"Do you guys need help over there?" Toy Bonnie asks with a missing ear and eye. Foxy responds with a nod. Quickly grabbing a hold of a part of Mangle's body, the load didn't seem so heavy with the three of them. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy are trying to combat the flames with a fire extinguisher and a blanket to blow the wind back.

"Well, THAT certainly doesn't look good!" Old Chica remarks, looking at the developing crack on the ceiling.

* * *

**Well, this story only has two chapters left, but I feel as if the story might be incomplete for you guys. What do you think? Do you think that I should write a sequel? And if so, what are your suggestions of storyline? I really only planned to write this story only, so I might need some aid with new ideas :P.**

****(GOOD GOD-BEAR ALMIGHTY! RESET MY RECORD FOR LONGEST DOCUMENT! 1,748 WORDS COMPARED TO THE PREVIOUS 1,600! THAT'S 148 MORE WORDS! [still excluding this message])****

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	29. Chapter 29: Captain

Reflexively, Foxy grabs a chair and runs up to the door, nearly hitting Old Freddy instead of the his target. The door merely shakes and vibrates.

Old Freddy looks up, ashamed of abandoning Foxy, but also surprised at the look of Foxy's charred fur and skin. "Fred! Take this!" Foxy hands Freddy the wooden chair that Foxy was using, going back for another chair. "Both of us, at the same time, alright?" Freddy nods, still surprised that Foxy didn't even mention what Freddy did at the basement.

"One, two, THREE!" Foxy and Freddy shove the legs into the glass, and it seemed to make some progress. "Uh..." Foxy looks around for someone to help. "Balloon Boy!" the humanoid looks around for the source of his name.

"Huh?"

"You and Freddy smash open this door!" Foxy commands, handing him the chair. Toy Bonnie nods without resistance.

Foxy was now the leader, and no one cared. All Foxy did care about was Mangle. Just getting her out was enough to appease his panic.

Foxy rushes over to the table Mangle was resting on. "How is she doing?!" he asks Marionette and Old Chica, who were searching through a toolbox.

"Ugh...the fire irreparably melted a bread circuit board...she won't be able to connect the different circuits if we don't-"

"Where can I find one?"

"Foxy..." Marionette begins.

"No, I need her to be alive!" The chicken and puppet exchange glances. "I'm not leaving until I say so..."

"Who made you leader, Cap'n Foxy?" Old Chica says with stinging sarcasm. Foxy snarls.

"Hey, all I ask is for HER to be alive! I'm not leaving ANYONE behind!" The puppet nudges Chica's shoulder and nods his head.

Seeing that there was no way for Foxy to change his mind, Chica sighs and submits. "Alright, fine. There's a white, cardboard box of spare circuit parts in the basement. It should be on the bottom left hand corner once you reach the bottom of the stairs."

Foxy nods and runs into the fire. "Foxy! What are you-" Chica stops and realizes what she just told him, slapping her own face as hard as she could.

* * *

Foxy opens the burnt down Parts/Service door and rushes to the basement door. Upon touching the basement doorknob, his hand shot back. Cursing in pain, he realizes that the doorknob was hot; there must be fire behind it.

Shaking his head, Foxy quickly opens the door, revealing a huge, fire raging on the staircase itself. "This is my only chance!" Foxy whispers, bounding down the stairs to avoid the hot flames. He lands on a bottom step, causing it to snap in half instantly. The charred fox gets up, holding his still shattered left leg.

Foxy winces in pain as he scans the room. The clock is ticking...

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Foxy limps over to one of the corners, only to be met with a large pile of white boxes. "Thanks for the help, Chica!" Foxy yells at the basement ceiling. Sighing and shaking his head in disappointment, he looks for the box with anything that looked to be a circuit part.

It took him a full three minutes before he opened the lid and found something he was looking for.

Spare electronics.

* * *

Foxy, grinning with glee, hugs the box tightly, looking back at the staircase. His smile immediately died as he slowly makes his way through the scattered boxes to the staircase. Taking a deep breath, Foxy quickly runs up the stairs, making sure that he would touch the wood as little as possible.

He feels the hot fire sizzling his fur and metal.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Foxy makes it to the top, the box only charred from the surrounding flames. He opens the box, relieved to find that none of its contents were harmed. Foxy takes more deep breaths, limping past the Parts/Service door.

Another chunk of ceiling collapses in the party rooms, flooding the office hall with more snow.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

The fire around the hall crept up surprisingly quick, as it was burning to bits faster than it was when Foxy went into the Parts/Service room. Foxy didn't care about the pain anymore. He only cared about the box.

When he enters the Game Area, he sees Toy Freddy armed with another fire extinguisher. "Hey Foxy!" Toy Freddy looks at the cardboard box of spare tools in Foxy's arms. "That crack on the ceiling is getting worse!"

Foxy looks up at the developing split on the ceiling and puts down the box on the table where Mangle's surgery was taking place. "Well I guess that means we better hurry up!"

* * *

After giving Chica and Marionette what they needed, Foxy runs over to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, who were trying to delay the fire with wet mops. "Ugh! Like this guys!" Foxy snatches Toy Chica's mop and slashes it on the ground, putting out a line of fire. Handing it back to Toy Chica, he runs over to Old Freddy and BB...

"How is it going?!" Foxy asks the two, still struggling at the newly installed doors. BB shakes his head.

"Not as good as we thought..."

"I'll help..." Foxy begins.

"No! Foxy, the more we try to shatter the glass the more the crack develops!" Old Freddy explains, pointing worryingly at the enormous crack that was much larger than before.

"Oh..." Foxy thinks, not exactly sure what to do. "Well...keep trying anyways!" Before Freddy or Balloon Boy could object, Foxy switches back to Mangle's table. "How is she doing-"

Foxy was interrupted with the split in the ceiling, which began to spread and sink into the restaurant, threatening to snap. Chica and Marionette were still hurriedly trying to put back the necessary circuits in Mangle's head. The puppet plugs in a wire within a circuit, shuts the lid and jumps up. "Woo! Did it!"

But Mangle wasn't turning on.

"Wrong circuit, idiot! Use this one!" Old Chica hands Marionette another model, to which he takes out the one he installed and replaces it. Shutting the control panel again, the trio stand near the table waiting in anticipation.

After what seemed like an hour's wait, she finally begins to wake up. One of her eyelids flip open, and a light within flickers on. "Oh my gosh...it worked!" Old Chica gasps.

"One last time!" Old Freddy bellows from the door. He and Balloon Boy, each with a chair, run up to the door with the legs pointed forward. They crash into the door.

Then the ceiling collapses.

* * *

Foxy grabs Mangle and ducks under the table. The sound of wood and metal collapsing was deafening. As Foxy holds on tight to Mangle, he wonders.

'Is it over now?'

* * *

**Yes, Foxy. The next chapter will be the end of this story.**

**Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys asked for it! A sequel it is! Not exactly sure when or how, because I'm not exactly sure how EVERYTHING is going to play out, so give me some time.**

**My humblest apologies to those wanting more of my other stories. I'll get to them immediately once this story is done with.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	30. Chapter 30: Mechanical Hearts

**Sorry for not posting recently, just a bit busy trying to think of the second story's plot. A big thanks to those that have given me ideas so far! I'll incorporate that into my concoction of romantic, dramatic and slightly enjoyable biz.**

**Onwards with the final chapter!**

* * *

Foxy stays still for a few minutes, trying not to move in fear of the boards above him breaking. Pulverized cement and crumbling dust seep through the wooden boards and flow down like waterfalls. Luckily, snow didn't make its way down.

The fox was so busy and dazed, he didn't even notice the immense pain shooting up from his left leg and right arm. A few heavy chunks of wood landed on his left leg, which just so happened to be the same leg that he hurt. His arm fared slightly better; it was simply stuck. "Mangle?" he whispers, surprised to find that his voicebox wasn't glitching out as much. "Mangle..."

Her eyes begin to slowly open. Blinking what seemed to be a couple thousand times, she looks up at the burnt fox. She smiles, something Foxy was glad he saw before he began to slip away slowly...

"What is it, Foxy?" she says with an equally hoarse voice.

"I..."

"Yes?" Foxy couldn't help but grin back as he removes his right arm from the pile of rubble it got stuck in.

"I..." he blushes slightly, chuckling. "I wan-wanted to say-ay...in c-c-case...I don't make it out of-f this..." Mangle frowns.

"Don't say that!" she scolds, causing Foxy to chuckle again.

"I wanted t-to say...I...I..." Mangle looks up at him expectantly.

"What? Just spit it out Foxy!" she says.

"I love you Mangle..." he rushes out. She freezes, simply staring at Foxy's eyes, who looks away. Mangle turns away too, slightly blushing. The thick silence that hung in the air could've been cut with a butter knife. The two foxes just lay there, buried in the rubble, stuck in their own whirlwinds of thought.

"More...than...friends..." Foxy answers Mangle's question before she even got to ask it. The silence continued for a good minute.

"How long?" Mangle finally speaks up, somewhat catching Foxy by surprise.

"What do you-you m-mean?" Foxy looks at the vixen.

"How long?" she repeats, refusing to look at Foxy. Foxy stops and thinks about it.

"Since...since w-we made-ade our promises..." Foxy could only whisper. The dust stopped flowing through the boards, and the silence rushed back in like a tsunami.

"Why...?"

'Well, there isn't an easy answer to that, hon' Foxy thought, immediately trying to whip one up himself.

"Well...I...I guess you were...th-the only person I ever really got-ot to know..." Mangle's ears perked up. "And, I guess that's...that's why I was so...irr-irritable back when...Freddy and Bonnie put you together..." Mangle's heart stopped at the thought of Old Bonnie. "I-I never kn-knew anyone..."

"What...what happened to my Old Bonnie?" Foxy's heart just took a supersonic jet to the heart right then.

"He...He-e left. He helped start the...f-fire..."

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" she says. "You..."

"N-No! I-I didn't kill him! I p-p-promise!" Mangle's expression didn't change, which was still one of sorrow. "It...It was just he l-locked the door-oors too, and th-the c-coworkers with Jer-Jeremy...replaced the doub-ble doors. They wan-wanted us to b-b-burn..."

No one said anything after that. The two just sat there. Foxy didn't know what to do, and his mind was filled with deep disappointment, and Mangle's with grief.

The two animatronics soon fall asleep, without any words spoken. The only sound that reached Foxy's ears were the remaining embers that were still eating away the wood that was still standing, only to hear it fall to the ground. Foxy just lay there, with Mangle's head on his chest, looking at the starry sky above him.

'How does the ceiling do that?' he marvels, letting his mind fade away.

* * *

Foxy wakes up to the sound of people...HUMANS... conversing. He didn't dare move. As cautiously as robotically possible, Foxy slowly opens an eye. Finding that the coast was clear, he opens his other eye. His head was sore, and so were his arms. For his legs...he couldn't even feel them.

Nerve suddenly returned to his legs, causing a load of pain to fire up. He shuts his eyes tightly, wincing quietly in pain. Foxy looks down at Mangle, who was still fast asleep. He smiles weakly. 'Glad you're okay, Mangle...' he thinks. Hearing a pile of nearby wood crunch, Foxy quickly leans his head back and tries to look like a motionless.

Two men, one with heavy, red clothing and an orange helmet, and the other with a normal, deep blue attire. The latter had a shiny, golden looking badge on his shirt. "Oh God!" the badge guy recoils in shock, pointing at Foxy.

"What is it officer? Oh goodness! I didn't see that there! Hey! Marcus! Get over here!" the helmeted man kneels down to inspect the severely burnt fox, who still remained motionless. The helmeted man couldn't help but notice a clean, white fox on his chest. "Well, I'll be..."

Another helmeted man with the same baggy attire arrives, shifting his helmet. "Wow! Another one! Looks like new!"

"Well, it looks like they...died together..." the navy blue man comments. The first helmet man shakes his head. Foxy didn't dare blink or even move his eyes when he heard someone rushing over. It was another man, except with a tie; much like common office uniform.

"Hey hey hey! Look guys! We found Toy Foxy and-" his voice stops as his eyes fall on Foxy, who mentally frowned in his head.

'Aw come on, I don't look THAT bad!' Foxy thinks.

"And...Foxy..."

"We call him Mangle, Mr. Manager..." Someone in the familiar Freddy Fazbear uniform says, eyeing Foxy very carefully, as if he knew that Foxy was still conscious.

'It's a HER you dimwit...' Foxy growls in his mind.

Mr. Manager stood still, appalled by the roasted fox under Mangle. "Uh...yeah...Mangle..."

"What do you want us to do?" Marcus says.

"Just...just dig them both out for me..." Mr. Manager still stared at Foxy. "Another one of my works...ruined..."

"It's okay, Mr. Manager," the employee assures. "We can fix 'em up real quick! We just need new fur and some spare parts, and they'll be good as new!" Mr. Manager was not impressed. Or at least, that's what his face showed.

"Alright...we'll keep the old ones," Mr. Manager says, a bit of quiver in his tone.

"Are we still scrapping the toys?"

"Of course we are!" Mr. Manager snaps. "I'm not letting another bite shut down my business! Good God, Michael, do you think I'm that stupid?! I don't want the others to be like that too!" Mr. Manager storms off, letting the helmeted men get to work with getting rid of the boards.

"I'm sorry Nathan! I was just..." Michael the employee goes after Mr. Manager.

'Or Nathan, it seems' Foxy thinks. Just now, Mangle begins to wake up. Her eyes slowly blink open.

Foxy slightly nudges her. Her head turns, but Foxy nudges her even harder. Mangle freezes, understanding why he elbowed her.

"Alright, Mr. Johnston! We got the rubble out of the way!" Marcus yelled from across the site. Nathan rushes back to the hole that Foxy and Mangle were in.

"Good, good," he replies without enthusiasm. "Just...just get Toy Foxy-...Mangle. Get her out of the way. We'll bring Foxy back to the other truck."

'Other truck?' he thought, feeling himself being lifted by the first helmeted man. He decided to not play dead anymore. Blinking wildly and giving life to his legs, he moves them slowly.

"Whoa!" the helmet man nearly dropped Foxy, but instead set him down to the ground. Foxy coughs a bit and balances himself. "He's still operable!"

"Aye," Foxy replies. "But me v-voicebox ain't far-faring as well."

"...and he still talks like a pirate..." Marcus remarks. Foxy smirks. He's still got that pirate programming in him. 'Glad I can still roleplay' he thinks to himself, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, uh, do you m-mind if I l-l-look around?" Foxy asks Nathan, who was still shocked that Foxy worked, despite the conspicuous squeaking of his metal joints. Nathan could only nod, sending Foxy off. Foxy looks up at the line of emergency cars and walks out to the parking lot. It was sunrise now, as the ceiling had a soothing orange, purple and red layering. 'How DOES the sky do that?'

"Oi! Pirate lad! Don't step near that can, ya hear me?" another navy blue, golden-badged man said with a thick Australian accent, pointing at a little spot which had a burnt can of gasoline and a tiny little stand that said "4" on it.

Foxy shrugs and goes off to another direction to explore the burnt site.

* * *

"Hey...hey Foxy..." a familiar, motherly voice says. Foxy turns around to see a slightly burnt Chica, who had a big chunk of wooden shrapnel in her left arm. "Did you hear that Freddy, you and I aren't getting scrapped?" she says excitedly. "Just the toys..." she sighs. "I feel pretty bad letting Mangle go...she seemed like the only decent toy there..."

Foxy looks down, his ears drooping.

"Where are the others?" Foxy says, trying to change the subject.

"Right behind you," Chica says, before falling motionless.

'WHAT?! CHICA?!' Foxy yells in his mind.

"Excuse me fox..." someone says behind him, holding Old Freddy. He hauls the big bear onto the truck, taking the signature black top hat he carried and throwing it into the truck on top of Freddy.

'Oh. Roleplay. Right.'

"You gonna go in, fox?" the guy asked, who looked Foxy up and down. Foxy didn't reply, and simply shook his head. He nods and walks back to the scene.

* * *

Foxy follows him, then branches off on his own to explore. He finds something purple in the distance. "Hey! Mr. Man-Manager!" Foxy shouts. Nathan whirls around.

"There's B-Bonnie ov-over there!" Foxy points at the purple bunny, who was leaning against a tree in the distance, untouched with fire. He must've ran back to the scene and stayed a good distance from the fire as to look like he was running from the flames.

Nathan smiles and gives a thumbs up, running over to the faceless animatronic. "Over here, boys!" he calls, running towards the tree.

"Alright, it's back into the truck, wolf," an employee says, catching Foxy by surprise. He didn't even see or hear him walk up to him. Foxy frowns.

"I'm not a w-w-wolf! I'm a f-fox!" Foxy snaps.

"Alright cool, just head over to the truck over there and climb on in..." he says nonchalantly, completely ignoring Foxy's statement. Foxy sighs, walking past a white top hat with a tag that says "O. FREDDY".

Taking one last glance, he looks at Mangle, who was being picked up by one of the helmeted men carrying her over to one of the trucks.

She's riding with the rest of the old ones!

But wait...they're deviating...

The helmeted men take her to the truck two cars back from where Foxy was going into.

"Come on wolf," the employee says. Foxy obeys and climbs on, but all he could do was stare at the truck that Mangle was being put in.

The employee closes the tailgate of the truck and taps it a few times to signal that every one of the animatronics were in. Foxy continues to stare for a minute. "Mangle..."

"You miss her already, don't you bud?" Freddy teases. Foxy glances at the burnt bear, who was smiling. "It's okay. We'll see her again." But Foxy wasn't so sure.

Foxy looks back at the second truck behind him as engines start. It revs for a bit before the truck lurches forward, taking the old animatronics to their new home.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I suck at endings, but knowing that this isn't the last...uh..."book"...of the Stick with Me series, I can safely say that I'm comfortable in ending this story like any other chapter.**

**Just wanted to make this document VERY extra long because you know, it's the end of a story. But anywho, NOW LARGEST DOCUMENT! STILL EXCLUDING THIS MESSAGE, THIS DOCUMENT IS 2,111 WORDS LONG-**

**Ah screw it. I don't think you guys really care about that crap anyways.**

**Thank you to ALL of you out there that have been very supportive of this story! This is actually my first time ending one, but hey! Like a said, I'm making a sequel! Not exactly sure when, but when I do, I'm going to make a teaser chapter of it, with a release date attached to it.**

**Again, ideas for the new plot are VERY much appreciated! However, I'd much rather prefer you PM me instead of telling me using reviews.**

**Till next time!**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	31. Stuck with You: Prologue

Foxy rides in the truck, feeling every single bump in the road. But he didn't mind; all he wanted was to see if Mangle was alright. Was she conscious? Was she panicking? Foxy wanted to just run over there and talk to her one last time.

"You better get used get used to separation with your ol' friends," someone in the truck said. Foxy turns around and sees that it was an employee. "I'm not kidding. We're gonna scrap 'em." Foxy lightly gasps, and Chica already knew this wasn't going to end peacefully.

The chicken gives the worker a glare 'Don't get into detail...' it said. The employee glances at her, but ignores it. "You guys...we hope we get to use you guys again for another restuarant. That's what the CEO was thinking; after a few years, we'll bring you back, and you'll be all working with kids again! Been a LONG wait, huh?"

No one gave him response; all were expecting Foxy to burst out. But all he did was stare at the employee. Controlling himself, he looked away and continued to look back to Mangle's truck.

"Where are we going?" Freddy asks, trying to change the subject.

"We're keeping you at a sister location for storage. However, the others will be put somewhere else before...we...scrap them..."

"Hey, Andrew, why do you care about the robots? They're just...robots..." someone said from the steering wheel.

"They have personalities too..." Andrew mumbles.

"What? You get so lonely that you have to talk to lifeless-"

"WE HAVE SOULS TOO!" All four animatronics say at once. The drives glances back and sees the animatronics glaring at him.

"Ha, yeah, sure. I'm sure you were programmed like that..." Freddy stretches his arm to stop Foxy. Foxy was snarling and waving his hook at him.

* * *

The truck arrives at the sister location Andrew was talking about. "Well guys, this is going to be your new home for the next few decades or so. I'm not sure. It'll feel instantaneous to you guys, of course. You'll be shut down the whole time." Freddy nods. "Oh, and when you come back, we'll get you new designs and fixings..." Andrew glances at Bonnie and Chica.

"Great!" Chica squeals with joy. "We're certainly gonna need it..."

"So where are the other animatronics going?" Foxy interrupts, seeing Mangle's truck drive away from the small, vacant building that these old animatronics were headed to. Andrew shakes his head.

"To be scrapped..." Old Bonnie mumbles, causing everyone to glare at him. Freddy was sure to give him a good talk for that fire, if he even did it. Freddy nearly forgot about it when he stepped in the truck.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think they'll be scrapping them real soon," Andrew says, ignoring Bonnie's comment. Foxy looks forward worriedly, knowing that he may never find Mangle ever again.

"Define real soon..." Foxy mumbles to Andrew, copying Marionette.

"About...a few months..." Foxy perks up, feeling as if he was about to cry. Of course, he was an absolute master in hiding his emotions. However, everyone (except Bonnie) was looking at him expectantly, as if they all know Foxy's going to tear up real soon. All he did was sigh, much to Chica and Freddy's relief.

Andrew leads them to a back room, lined with empty shelves and a random table.

"This is where we shut you guys off. This isn't permanent, and you'll be fixed before we open up the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza, which will be right here! Anything you wanted to do before you guys go out for a decade?"

Everyone exchanges glances, look back at Andrew, shrug and shake their heads.

All Foxy thought of was Mangle, but that was absurd...

The employee nods, feeling bad that he had to be the one turning them off. "Again, it'll be instantaneous to you! You'll be fine, I promise." Chica, Freddy and Foxy smile, at least he actually cares about the seemingly personality-less robots.

"Alright, one by one. Here we go." Andrew shuffles over to Bonnie first. Reaching the control panel on his back, he flicks a switch. A second later, Bonnie began to woozy as Andrew laid him down on the table as his power turns off.

Next was Chica, who prepared for her ten year time warp. Andrew smiles at the chicken as he flicks the power switch, laying her down on the table so she wouldn't fall.

Then came Foxy, who glances at Freddy. "Foxy. We'll get through this, alright? Look, it'll be just fine, I can promise you that." But both of them knew that there was a tinge of doubt in his voice. Foxy feels the power switch in his back being deactivated, and he lays down on the table, watching his last moments up at the ceiling.

_I hope Mangle is okay._

_Where is she? Can I find her?_

_I don't know..._

"Goodbye for now..." he whispers, sensing his systems shutting down and eyesight fading.

_I really don't..._

Foxy begins to tear up now, no longer able to build a dam for his emotions. 'MANGLE! PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!' His mind screamed and shouted, but he gives up, knowing that he might never see her again.

Foxy's eyesight dims before shutting down. He thinks of one last thing before his CPU loses power.

_"Promise you'll stick with me?" she looks up and looks into Foxy's eyes. He smiles wider._

_"I promise."_

* * *

**Hey! Now I know that wasn't a full chapter length, and really, it isn't that much fulfilling of the story, but hey, now you know a bit of whatever happens next!**

**By the time this has been uploaded, the sequel plot will probably be well developed, and chapters are probably being produced, so just be patient, they'll come soon.**

**Thank you all who have supported me in my writing! I really am appreciative of all of your help and encouragement, and I hope this story is just as good as the last!**

**Stuck with You: 6/12/15  
**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


End file.
